Friend or Foe
by ladylove1335
Summary: An OC story filled with lies, betrayal, friendship, love, heros, and villians! Sound interesting? Then read it! The story is better than title and summary!  Well I hope it is  R&R! NO LONGER ACCEPTING OC's...thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Hey y'all! Does anyone have an OC they would like to give me. But not just any regular OC, it has to be an OC that has super powers. Yeah. I'm doing a South Park Hero story and if you have any additions to the group, I would like to know. There will be an example of the required specifications down below. Your character can have any super power it desires. But if it something unnatural I would like an explanation. Your OC can also have a crush on any one of the South Park characters. It does **NOT** have to be one of the heroes. This step is optional.

My OC. 

Male or Female: Female

First Name: Destiny

Middle Initial: R.

Last Name(for parental purposes): Daniels

Age: 17

Eyes: Hazel

Hair Color/Type: Golden Blonde/straight

Physique: Skinny

Likes(2-4): dancing, singing, partying, watching sports.

Dislikes(2-4): playing sports, going to school, lies, rumors.

Hero or Villain: Hero

Character Crush(optional): Kenny McCormick/Mysterion

Super Power: The power to control weather.

Description of Power: pretty obvious, she controls weather.

Hero/Villain Name: Weather Woman

Catch Phrase(optional): "Oh Shit!"

Well, that's my character. Do not think that because my character likes Kenny, I will be biased towards my character. NO! Kenny is a whore, all can have Kenny if they want. I will try to use as many OCs as I can. And you will be thanked for helping. If you want to add any info to the list, be my guest! Alright. I'll keep it open for a couple weeks and see what I get. Alright Thanks! See y'all soon! Love AVBB


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys…so first off…I'd like to thank everyone that gave me an OC. I loved **all** the OC's given…but unfortunately, I had to get rid of a few. I wanted to use all the OC's…honestly, but it got too hard trying to work with everyone. So if you don't see your OC, I'm sorry. But all OC's not used get uber golden stars for being awesome! And secondly I'm sorry it's taken me like a month to get this thing started! I've had one HELL of a month! But I don't have time to go into detail about my fucked up life. More on that…PM me I guess! J Also, for this super hero story, there are secret identities. So no one knows that Kenny is Mysterion or vice versa. that's the same for ALL super heros/villians. Also Tweek and Craig HAVE POWERS! So this is gonna be fun…but enough blabbering…time to get on with the story! Read and Review…and flames are cool with me!

Welcome to Park High, the high school for all the children in Park County. There is a South Park Elementary and a North Park Elementary. There is a South Park Middle and a North Park Middle. But when it comes to high school, there's only one. All the kids are thrown to Park High School. All the kids from both towns are finally becoming intertwined in one big high school.

Kenny was walking through the hallways with an envelope in his hands. He had ditched English class to make sure he got his letter done. He outgrew his parka several years ago. They were juniors now, and he wore an orange button down shirt (unbuttoned of course) with a white t-shirt underneath. He wore torn loose blue jeans and bright orange converse, to match his shirt. He had a stop to make before he went to lunch. He looked down the hallway slowly to a certain girls locker. The hallway was empty cause everyone was still in class. He saw a locker with huge green and purple block letting and tons of pictures on the front. The letters were D-E-S-T-I-N-Y. He walked up to the locker and slid the envelope inside of it. He heard the bell ring for lunch and stood up. He saw the pictures on her locker and looked at them. He ran his finger along her face and smiled a little.

"Can I help you, Kenny?" a voice came from behind him.

He quickly turned around, his blonde hair whipping himself in the eye. He moved his hair from his eyes and saw who spoke to him. It was Destiny, the owner of the locker he was practically raping. He quickly turned red. She was beautiful. Her shoulder length blonde hair flowing freely onto her shoulders. It's color was identical to his. Her eyes were hazel, and outlined with black eyeliner and mascara. Her lips were curved up into a small smirk. She was holding her math book against her chest. Her left leg was curved behind her right. She moved her hand to fix her hair behind her ears.

"You know my name?" kenny asked

"Yeah I know you're name, You're Kenny McCormick, Kevin McCormick's brother." she pointed to him

It wasnt often Kenny was known by his brother. He graduated like two years ago or something. None of his friends even knew his brother that well. But now he was known because of Kevin? That was unusual.

"you know my brother?" Kenny asked

"I used to tutor him in Spanish, I was over at your house like every day. You never took notice of me. You didn't even look at me" she looked at the floor

"I never saw you. I didn't even know Kevin took Spanish?" he told her as he picked her chin up

"Well I was there all the time, your brother was failing until i brought him up to a C" she smiled, "how is your brother anyways, did he ever get into college?"

"No, he still lives with us. He didn't even apply for college." He told her shrugging at it

"I could've sworn i wrote him an application into SPCC (South Park Community College)"

"I guess he didn't get accepted." he shrugged again

'well, It was nice talking to you." she moved towards her locker expecting him to leave.

In the process, she fumbled with her math book and dropped it.

"oh, I'm such a klutz." she said as she bent down to pick it up.

"no, allow me." Kenny picked up her book for her

"Oh thanks." she said, "so, What did you want anyways?" she asked when noticing he wasn't leaving

"huh, what?" Kenny stuttered

"You were standing in front of my locker? Is there something wrong?"

"What, no? it's just…ummm?" Kenny searched for some excuse

"well can I get to my locker?" she pointed to her locker

"oh yeah. Sorry." the two switched places.

Destiny opened her locker and the envelope fell out. She looked up at him and he turned redder.

"is this for me?" he nodded, "what is it?" she asked, her voice filled with curiosity.

"I just wanna tell you something…in a note." he rubbed his arm

"Oh, okay." she put the envelope in her bag and her math book in her locker.

She then stood up and slammed the locker shut. He stared at her as she stared at him.

"Sooooo" Destiny sighed out though the awkward atmosphere the two created.

"I guess I'll…" he started.

"DESTINY!" someone called from the other end of the hallway.

"NIGHT!" Destiny called back

Kenny looked over to the other end of the hall. He saw a girl with long straight dark black hair with red tips. She looked about Destiny's figure, skinny. Her eyes were a deep shade of red with yellow specks in them. He recognized the girl from his science class. Her name was Night Sky and Kenny wanted nothing to do with her.

She ran over to Destiny, pushing Kenny out of the way in the process. Kenny suddenly became very tense. Kenny noted Night as "the girl you do NOT want to mess with" but he didn't know virtually _anything_ about her.

"Destiny, hun, I haven't seen you all day! Ready for lunch?" Night asked

"Night…you saw me this morning. And I'm talking to Kenny." Destiny smiled, her hazel eyes batting in Kenny's direction making Kenny blush.

"Oh sorry Destiny." she moved towards Destiny's ear, "did he ask you out yet?" she whispered

Destiny pushed her away and laughed, "Night, just go down to lunch and save me the seat between you and Lexie please."

"No It's okay. I'll just leave. I'll see you around Destiny, See you Night." Kenny said as he turned to walk away.

Destiny moved Night out of the way and grabbed Kenny's hand, "No! It's okay. Night was just leaving!" she glared at Night with a smile while pulling Kenny back over to her locker.

Just then Kyle walked over from the same direction Night came from. He laid a hand on Kenny's shoulder and looked at the girls.

"Kenny, you whore! What the fuck are you going with my girl!" He picked up Night's hand and kissed it.

"Kyle! I'm not flirting with Kenny. He doesn't even like me. He likes Destiny." Night laughed.

Destiny blushed and slid her right leg behind her left. She pushed her hair behind her ear and looked up at Kenny.

"you like me?" Destiny smiled.

"well, I guess. you're really pretty and stuff." he stuttered

"It's a yes or no question, Bro." Kyle put in.

"I guess, yes. Yeah, I could have a relationship with you." Kenny told her

"well that's enough confession for one day, see you tomorrow guys." Night grabbed Destiny's hand and pulled her to the cafeteria.

Night knew how much Destiny liked Kenny and knew how dirty they both were. She knew it would turn into an all out whore fest in less than 20 seconds and did not want to watch a strip show. Kyle and Kenny followed the two downstairs.

Destiny sat down between Night and Lexie, a skinny girl with light brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. She wore a yellow Hollister shirt with a pink skirt and tall brown uggs. She went into her backpack and pulled out the envelope Kenny put in her locker. She opened the envelope and took out the letter. She read it to herself once, twice, three times and still couldn't take in what said.

It was typed up in a fancy font and the letters were a dark shade of pink. It read:

Dear Destiny,

We've been in the same school for almost three years now and I don't even think you know my name yet. I'm Kenny. The kid always in bright orange. I'm kinda hard to miss. Anyways, I've known you're name for quite a while. Thanks to my good friend Kyle Broflovski. He's told me all about you. I think you're a really interesting and pretty girl. I'd like to get to know you better. If you could meet me in the parking lot of the school after school, I want to have a nice conversation with you. Thanks.

Love,

Kenny McCormick

She laid her head on the table and sighed.

"Destiny, are you okay? Are you not hungry?" Destiny's friend KeeKee asked.

KeeKee wore tons of colors. She was easy to spot as well. She wore tons of not colliding neon colors. It was mainly neon and white. She was bright; in both senses of the word. Her eyes were outlined in black. One was sapphire blue, the other emerald green. She was a fairly attractive girl. She was curvy and had tons of piercings. She had snakebites, her belly button was pierced and her ears have neon pink paperclip earrings in them.

"Yeah, KeeKee, I'm fine, it's just…Kenny is a hoot and a half." Destiny looked up and smiled at her letter.

"Kenny McCormick? He is so hot! He's crushing on you?" she inquired

"yeah. A little." she scoffed

"you don't like him back?" Natasha, another skinny girl with black eyes and dark brown straight hair with hot pink streaks, asked.

Destiny knew Natasha and KeeKee liked Kenny too, and felt bad just ripping him away from them. But she _adored_ Kenny and was ecstatic that he liked her back. She figured Kenny would get tired of her and move on. So she decided to take Kenny up on his offer and meet him offer. Then she remembered Natasha was talking to her and woke up from her daze.

"Yea, I like him too. He asked me to meet him after school. I'm going." she put his letter back in her book bag.

"you lucky bitch!" Destiny heard Nicole yell from the other end of the table, next to Lexie.

Nicole was also skinny, like most of her friends. She had green eyes and dark red curls, similar to those of Kyle. Destiny and Nicole usually get along. They have their moments, and then they don't. This little argument was probably because Nicole also liked Kenny.

Destiny knew Nicole was just kidding about calling her a bitch, but somehow felt a little upset, she looked down at her, "Excuse me Nicole?" she said with attitude.

"I would everything just to be looked at by Kenny, and he chooses you? You're just lucky, that's all." she smiled, like she gained something by making Destiny feel like shit.

Destiny rubbed it off, and looked at Night next to her looking at her with a "I'm not giving her any satisfaction" look. Night just nodded and went back to her lunch.

Ophelia, a blonde haired girl who wore her hair in a side ponytail with green eyes, just laughed., "you guys are pathetic. He's just a boy, who needs them anyways?"

She stood up and got out of her seat. She grabbed her lunch tray and spun around. In the process, she ran into the new kid, Levi, a toned boy with slate eyes and deep brown hair that went to his shoulders. Both teens fell down and trash spilled everywhere. The rest of the people in the cafeteria just laughed. No one helped either of them. Ophelia blushed and watched Levi stand up. Once he was up, he helped Ophelia up.

"I'm sorry, that was my fault." Levi stated, moving his hair out of his eyes.

"No, It was mine. I'm sorry." Ophelia said.

They picked up their trash and walked to the trashcans together. When Ophelia came back, everyone at the table looked at her.

"what?" she asked.

"who needs boys?" Rye, a busty girl with light blue eyes and long dark brown hair, asked her.

"it was a fluke, it didn't-" she was tapped from behind and turned her head.

Levi was behind her with a flower (where the fuck did he get a flower) He handed her the flower and asked her out, she eagerly accepted.

"Just a fluke, eh?" Ari, a skinny girl with black curls and straight bangs and dark brown eyes, asked.

"Okay…maybe not." Ophelia stared at the lily she was given, twirling it through her fingers.

"so he's yours?" Nickie, an average sized blondie girl with a blue streak in the front and hazel eyes, smirked.

Ophelia nodded.

Michelle, a curvy girl with black scene hair and purple eyes, stood up from the table and waved her friends goodbye, "off to detention I go."

"What did you do now Michelle?" Ali, a petite chick with dark chocolate eyes and chestnut colored layered hair a little longer than her shoulders and a black headband, questioned.

"what do you think…I got into a fight again." she walked away as the rest of the girls rolled their eyes and started mumbling insulting things about Michelle to their friends.

(xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Meanwhile At the Boys Table xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx)

"So Kenny, are you gonna ask her out?" Kyle asked.

"Ask who out?" Stan asked

"A girl." Kenny smirked

"well no shit Sherlock! I would hope it's a girl! Now who is it?" Stan asked curiously.

"Knowing Kinny, it's probably that Busty chick Rye." Cartman said with a mouthful of God knows what

"Is it Rye, well she's really pretty. I-I wouldn't mind being with her." Butters said rubbing his knuckles together

Kenny laughed, "don't worry Butters, it's not Rye, you can keep her."

"than who is it?" Craig asked in his usual monotone voice

"I don't see why it matters so much to you guys. She's just a girl that I really wanna get to know a little better." Kenny shrugged.

"Why don't you tell us?" Clyde asked pushing Kenny a little

"Cause I don't think you really care, you'll just ruin it for me!" Kenny shuffled in his seat.

"Is she over there at the table behind us?" Stan asked

"yeah" Kenny stated.

"Well it better not be Lexie, she's mine." Stan joked

"it's not Lexie either." Kenny shook his head

"Thank who the fuck is she poor boy!" Cartman growled

"I'm not telling you!" Kenny yelled

"tell us who she is, or I will personally kill your cat." Chev said, very serious.

Kenny had never heard Chev talk before. He was just the black haired jock with blue eyes that can't seem to pass to high school. He didn't think Chev really cared about who he liked. He thought Chev just sat there and ate in silence, well, when he wasn't staring at Tweek. Kenny thought Chev was gay for Tweek, and Tweek knew it too. But Kenny also knew Chev wasn't kidding about killing his cat. He decided to tell the guys who he likes…

"Fine, I like Destiny," he pointed to Chev, "and you better stay away from my cat ass hole"

Chev laughed at Kenny attempt at being intimidating, but crossed his right index finger over his heart and nodded his head.

**A/N:**

**That's it for Chapter 1. I hope you like it…it'll be better next chapter. and there will be more of the boys in the next chapter! Especially Tweek...he wasn't in here at all. Next chapter will be what the guys think of Destiny and the after school meeting then the beginnings of heros/villians. This was just a meet the characters kinda chapter. There will be more heroing and villianing next time…promise. So read and review. please Much love…hope you keep reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys! So thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! I didn't think it was really any good. But no more me talk…on with the story!

**Recap: Kenny gave Destiny a note**

**Kenny talks to Destiny**

**Night is going out with Kyle**

**Kenny want to meet Destiny out in the parking lot after school**

**Kenny told his friends who he likes.**

"Destiny…the smart chick" Stan asked

"Yeah…" Kenny sighed, " I was thinking about asking her out to dinner?"

"Dude, isn't she like anorexic or something. Taking her to dinner would be a waste of your money." Cartman said as he bit into his sandwich

"No she's not." Kenny yelled back

"Yeah really she is, Ken. She never eats…like ever." Kyle told him

Kyle knew Destiny very well. He had a lot of classes with her because they were both honors students. Also because Night was Destiny's best friend and Kyle's girlfriend, they saw each other a lot.

"she looks healthy to me." Kenny looked over at her

"Hold on a sec." Kyle walked over to Night "Night, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"sure thing Kyle" Night said as she stood up and walked with Kyle back to the boys table

"Night, you know Destiny right." Kyle asked

"She's my best friend, of course I know her?" Night joked

"Is she anorexic?" Kenny asked in a whispered tone, worried Destiny would try to listen in

"I'm not supposed to talk about that…" Night looked a little worried

"Please babe, Kenny really needs to know" Kyle kissed Night's cheek hoping it would make her spill.

"Alright," she took the seat next to Kenny, "I'm the only one she has told this to. Destiny has an obsession with being skinny. In middle school, we would have sleepover and joke about Destiny being pregnant because she had a little rounded fat on her stomach. She took it to heart. She went from being like 110 pounds to 78 pounds in a month. Then I told the school board about her problem and they tried to help her…but she's still only 89 pounds. That's not healthy for a 17-year-old girl. She should weigh at least 110 again. She doesn't eat lunch like we do, or dinner, or anything. She only drinks water and skinny water. For lunch today she had a strawberry. She claimed she had a big breakfast, but I know she ate nothing." Night sighed and placed a hand on Kenny's shoulder, making Kenny tense up again, "Kenny, I'm worried about her. I think she's losing weight again. Can you help her? She likes you…she'll listen to you. Do something about it. Please!" Night's eyes filled with tears, but none escaped.

Kenny looked sympathetic, and worried as well. Destiny wasn't healthy. He was wrong in assuming she was Night's weight. She wasn't; she weighed as much as he did when they were in 6th grade. He was determined to help her.

"I'll help her," he took Night's hand in his own, "I promise, I'll make her better." _Maybe she wasn't so bad after all?, _he thought to himself

"Good luck" Chev told him, "anorexia is a hard habit to quit. You better help her soon." he said as he ran his fingers across Tweek's arm.

The touch made Tweek uncomfortable and he screamed, "GAH! Chev, you are WAAAAAAAAAY too much pressure!" Chev laughed and continued his comforting gesture.

Night walked back over to her table and took her seat next to Destiny. Night put her head between her forearms and sighed. Ali knocked over her arm and Night's head fell

"hey, bitch…wanna leave me alone!" Night reacted

"What was that all about?" Ali asked her

"Kenny wanted to know something." Night answered

"What did he wanna know. Something about Destiny" she made a kissing face.

"Shut up Ali! So they like each other…big deal!" Night yelled making Destiny look over

"What is going on…is it too much to ask for some quiet." Destiny laughed

"Destiny…I need to talk to you." Night grabbed Destiny's wrist and pulled her to the girls bathroom.

Night made sure they were alone before continuing, "I'm so sorry."

"For what?" Destiny shrugged

"I told Kenny your secret." Night looked at the floor

"why did you tell him?" Destiny sounded more upset than she did angry

"he wanted to know. I think he cant help you." Night put her hand on Destiny's shoulder

"Night, you know I'm fine. We fixed that problem two years ago. I don't need any more help." Destiny cried

"yes you do…" she lifted one of Destiny's arms, "you're too skinny. Kenny will help you. He promised."

The bathroom door suddenly swung open and the rest of the girls from the lunch table walked in.

"Dude, we can hear you two from outside?" Nickie stated

"Yeah, you two don't ever fight?" Nicole started

"What's going on?" Ophelia asked

"Nothing." Destiny attempted to leave the bathroom

"Destiny, if something's wrong with you, we can help. We're your friends. that's what friends do. Just tell us what's wrong" KeeKee grabbed her arm and stopped her from leaving

"Nothing's wrong. I just…I have to go to my locker. Will you please let me go, KeeKee." She pleaded

"Bull shit Destiny, you went to your locker before you came to lunch." Night said

"Destiny what's wrong?" Lexie asked

"Guys, I'm fine. There's nothing wrong with me. I just wanna leave" Destiny struggled to be free from KeeKee's grasp

"Just let her go…she's not gonna let us help her." Ari sighed out

KeeKee let go of Destiny and she ran out of the room. Everyone turned their attention towards Night, Destiny's supposed best friend, for answers.

"Alright Night…spill. What's wrong with Destiny?" Natasha asked putting her hands on her hips

"I can't tell you. It's a secret and I already told one other person. I'm sorry but I need to go apologize to Destiny." she ran out of the bathroom after Destiny.

"so something is defiantly wrong with her." Ophelia said

"Yeah, whatever. Let her solve her own problems." Nicole scoffed

"Nicole, stop being such a bitch to Destiny. Just because you like Kenny too doesn't mean you have to be an ass hole to her!" Lexie snapped

"God! Stop fighting. We are trying to figure out what's wrong with Destiny. Lexie…stop yelling at people. And Nicole, well stop being a bitch." Rye snapped back.

The girls all just yelled at each other about what was wrong with Destiny. Some said she had cancer, other said she was diabetic, and Nicole said she was just lovesick. The girls argued until the lunch bell rang and all the girls went to their different classes.

Rye's next class was with Destiny. She ran from the lunchroom to her class and made it their as Destiny walked into the room. She ran to catch up with her , but Butters cut her off from getting into the room.

"Umm h-hi Rye," Butters said rubbing his knuckles together

"Oh hi Butters." she said, "what's up?"

"Um, we-well I was just wondering if you would maybe see a movie with me on Saturday or something, well only if yo-you want to." Butters stuttered.

"Butters, I'd love to go out with you this weekend, but can we talk about it later" Rye asked frantically trying to get Butters out of the way, but not trying to be rude.

Butters blushed, "oh yeah sure." he walked away and Rye ran to Destiny's desk where she was pulling her books out of her book bag.

"Destiny!" Rye took the empty seat next to her and smiled

"Rye, what's up?" she asked as if she had completely forgotten about the fight in the girls bathroom

"Butters asked me out." Rye answered

"Aww cute! Did you say yes?" Destiny smiled

"well of course!" Rye stated quite loudly, "Destiny?"

"yeah"

"you know we're friends right?" Rye asked shyly

"of course we're friends Rye. Don't be silly!" Destiny laughed

"Then…why don't you tell me what's wrong?" Rye looked at her

"Rye. I'm fine…Night just thinks something is wrong with me. I'm really okay." Destiny sighed

"alright. But I'm here when you wanna tell someone." Rye looked at her

"_If _I want to tell someone…I'll be sure to go to you." Destiny looked at the teacher

The bell rang for class to begin and Rye looked forward as well. Rye didn't pay attention to the teacher at all. She was to busy observing Destiny's actions and looking for something out of the ordinary. When class was over, Destiny stood up and made her way out the doorway to go to her next class. Rye couldn't find anything wrong with her. She was the last one out of the class room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **After School in the parking lot **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenny was waiting for Destiny by her car, a blue 2011 Mustang gt Cobra Jet Kenny completely adored. Kenny was admiring the car when Destiny walked over behind him.

"I feel like we've done this before." she laughed.

Kenny spun around and blushed, "sorry I just really like your car. A 2011 mustang. that's like hot off the market."

"thanks. I really like it too. I would die if anything happened to it." she glanced over at her car, "what do you drive?"

"1989 Range Rover. it's a piece of shit. It's no where near as beautiful as yours." he smirked

"Oh, you wanna go for a ride?" she smiled

"Would I? Yes please." he nodded his head vigorously.

"Alright I'll take you home." Destiny laughed

Destiny took her keys out of her bag and unlocked the car. She opened the trunk and signaled him to put his bag in. She did the same. Then Kenny carefully opened the door and got into the passengers seat. Destiny did the same. They both buckled up and Destiny started the engine.

"she sounds good. She purrs like a charm." Kenny smiled

"wanna see how she rides?" Destiny gripped the wheel.

Kenny nodded again, anxious to get on the road. Destiny laughed and put the car in reverse and started driving. Kenny loved the feel of the car. The interior was soft leather. The ride was smooth. And the car was speeding…wait speeding!

"Destiny, Slow down." Kenny yelled worriedly gripping the center console

"Kenny, I'm going the speed limit." Kenny looked at her speedometer, which only read 30 MPH "it just seems fast."

It felt like they were going 75 MPH. That made Kenny love the car even more.

"Can I ask you something" Kenny looked at her

_Please don't bring up may anorexia…please, please, please! _Destiny thought, but answered, "Anything."

"So how's a 17-year-old girl get her hands on a 2011 Mustang anyways?" Kenny flipped his hair to appeal like a "player"

Destiny sighed a sigh of relief, "Why do you try to show off, you know I already like you." Destiny smirked as Kenny blushed, "And my dad is a vintage car collector. He has like 20 cars all beautiful. Some old, some newer. He knows I'm a good drover so he lets me pick my car. I like this one."

"Oh, that's cool." he mumbled.

They stopped at a red light.

Destiny leaned in and kissed his cheek, "But really, I like you. Don't push it." she patted him as the light turned green and they were moving again

"I'm not pushing it" he said, _Am I? _

Destiny just shook her head. They turned the corner onto Kenny's side of town: the poor side. Thoughts filled Kenny's head. _She doesn't wanna be here. If her dad can afford 20 cars she must live down near Token. She doesn't wanna be here. _Destiny pulled up and put the car in park. She took the keys out and purr of the engine stopped. She opened the door and got out of the car. She walked back to the trunk and opened it so Kenny could get his stuff.

"Destiny, is that you?" a familiar voice called her

"Kevin? No way…it's been way to long." she ran over to him sitting on the door step

Kevin hadn't changed. same red shirt, same band-aids and leaves, same joint in between his finger tips.

"What are you doing around here." Kevin asked

"I was taking Kenny home. He wanted a ride in the car." she signaled behind her shoulder.

"She's beautiful." Kevin said

"I guess she is" Destiny sighed.

"so are you two a thing?" he pointed at each of them with his joint

"Kinda." they said simultaneously.

"Well Destiny. You wanna come inside, or do you gotta get going?" Kenny asked as he opened the door to his house

"I can stay for a while." they went inside

On their way up to Kenny's room, Kenny sent a page through his pager. "HQ 7:20" he sent. The next noise to hear was another pager go off.

"Destiny. Is that yours?" Kenny asked

"Um, no. I don't know what that sound is." Destiny lied to keep her super hero persona a mystery.

None of the other Park county hero's knew the secret identities of the others. Destiny had no idea Kenny was actually the leader of the group of hero's she belonged to: The Park County Hero's. (very original)

A.N: that's all I got for right now. I spent a lot of time on Destiny's anorexia. But its really important. So remember! I wanted to give someone else anorexia, but then decided Destiny cause she's mine and I can do whatever the fuck I wanna do with her. I didn't wanna ruin anyone else's OC. So there. Chapter 3 will be up in a few weeks. Its vacation time ^^ haha. So R&R! much love 'til next time!


	4. Chapter 4

A.N: this chapter is long overdue and makes a bunch of different plot lines for the characters. Hope you like

"Um, Kenny, can I use your bathroom?" Destiny asked kindly

"Sure" he said as he directed her towards his bathroom.

She thanked him and went into the bathroom as politely as possible. Once she closed the door, she quickly threw her book bag on the ground and took out the pager she had lied about. After reading it, she grabbed her dark blue drawstring bag out of her bright green schoolbag. She dumped its contents on the ground and rummaged through it, making sure everything she needed was in there. She saw her dark blue leotard that had a large storm cloud with a large light blue "W" on it, with nylon tights that were the same color. She slipped out of her over layer of clothes, her skinny jeans and black T-Shirt, and put that outfit on. She had no idea how long she would be with Kenny, and did not want to change in her car again. Once her outfit was fixed, she put her clothes back on to hide her suit. She put her drawstring bag back inside her book bag and left the bathroom.

She made her way to the room she believed to be Kenny's room and knocked seems it was closed.

She straightened out her shirt as the door slowly opened.

"Destiny, what are you doing here." a voice that wasn't Kenny asked

"Kevin, this is your room? Sorry I was looking for Kenny. I'll be leaving now." Destiny turned to walk in the direction of Kenny's room.

"Wait." Kevin reached out to grab her slender wrist.

Destiny turned to look at him, remembering what had happened the last time the two were alone together.

_Flashback_

3 years ago in Kevin's bedroom.

"Alright, I'll see you at graduation tomorrow." Destiny collected her schoolbooks into her book bag.

"You're leaving so soon?" Kevin asked

"I have somewhere I have to be, Kevin, we can hang out later if you want."

"You probably wanna fuck my brother." Kevin scoffed

"You have a brother?" a younger, more naive Destiny asked.

"Yeah, Kenny, he's your age. You don't know him?" Kevin asked.

"No I don't." Destiny stood up off his bed and walked towards the door.

"Destiny...doesn't go!" Kevin stood firmly in front of the door

"Kevin, I have to!" Destiny tried to push him away.

Kevin pushed her frail body onto his bed, flipped her legs onto it as well, he duct taped her mouth shut and tied her wrists together so she could not stop him. He then undid her top and...Well

_End of flashback_

Destiny did not want to remember what happened after that. She knew and could explain it in full detail the horrible things Kevin did to her. However, she was sure of a few things from that day on: sex hurt, rape

Hurt and Kevin liked her. Three things she never wanted to deal with again.

Just thinking of it made Destiny shake to her very core. She was afraid of everything while Kevin still had her wrist.

"Let go of me," she hissed through her teeth.

"Why? I wanna catch up with you." he pulled her again.

"I need to see Kenny." she refused his eye contact and instead stared at the floor.

"Why is it so important." he turned her to face him.

"Cause he's my boyfriend!" she yelled as loud as her throat would let her, "and I don't wanna be raped again." she tried to claw him off her.

Kenny came rushing out of his bedroom to see Kevin planting small hickeys on Destiny's neck and became furious. He immediately began to help Destiny free.

_Meanwhile at Stan's house_

Lexie and Stan were on a date, so they thought. Stan's parents were not home and Shelly was at her boyfriend's house. In addition, Grandpa Marvin Marsh has passed away on Stan 13th birthday. God rest his soul.

They sat in Stan's room and were watching re-runs of the Simpsons. This was their idea of "going on a date" while they were watching two beeping noises went off simultaneously in both teens backpacks.

Both Stan and Lexie looked at each other, then at their bags, then back at each other.

"Um, aren't you gonna get that?" Stan asked

"Well aren't you gonna get yours?" Lexie asked.

They both reached for their bags at the same time. Lexie turned so her back was to Stan, unzipped her bag and read the pager she knew was beeping. "HQ 7:20" she nodded to herself and put the pager back. Stan had done the same.

"Um." Stan asked

"That was my mom...paging me...she said she needed me home." Lexie stood off the bed.

"Yeah that was my mom too; she said she was...coming home, yeah. She-she's coming home." Stan nodded knowing Lexie knew he was laying

"Oh, okay...I'll see you later?" she asked as she walked toward the door

"Yeah, yeah. Tomorrow, cause I have a thing tonight." he rubbed his arm

Lexie's eyes enlarged at that statement. She understood Stan was hero, like her.

"You're...you're a superhero?" she stuttered and pointed to him.

"What. That is ridiculous. There's no such things as super powers." he coughed, then laughed it off

"It is so true. They exist and I have one. I knew I recognized you...Tool Shed." she smiled.

"WH-what do you mean?" He stood up.

"I knew it was your car! I saw Tool Shed getting into a car that looked just like yours. He told me that

It was his parent's car! However, it is yours, because you are Tool Shed! Your tool shed in the Park County Heroes! I knew it this whole time!" she kept pointing to him as if he just killed someone.

Stan looked at the ceiling for a few minutes, "alright, I'm tool shed...who are you?"

"Pft, like I'm gonna tell you." she turned back to the door.

"Oh no you don't," he swiftly grabbed her shoulders and spun her around again, "who are you?"

Lexie managed to pin Stan down. Stan looked on either side of his head. One of Lexie's hands was on both sides. Lexie looked down at him and smiled

"You wanna know who I am?" she smirked, "I'm Lexie Patterson." she kissed his right cheek, "and I'm the one that's gonna be late to the meeting, if you don't let me leave." she then kissed his left.

"Why won't you tell me?" he asked once she got off his torso

"Cause," she sighed, "I don't want you worrying about me." she smiled and cupped his cheek

"I'm going to worry about you no matter what." he pushed her hand away.

"I'm not going to tell you, just forget it. Please." she picked her bag up again.

"Fine, just...please be careful." he sighed

"You see! Now that you know I put myself in danger, you're gonna be extra protective of Me." she started pacing up and down his room

"Lexie, I'm sorry. I am not going to try to protect you. If crime fighting is what you, want to so, then go-ahead and fight. I'm not gonna stop you." he said

"Promise?" she glares

"promise." he raised his right hand in the air

"Thank you" she winked, "now I have to go." she kissed him and ran out of his room.

_Meanwhile at Kyle's house_

Kyle had Night over for movie date. The two were cuddled together on Kyle's bed watching a movie Night had chosen. Kyle had no interest in the horror film she had picked and had begun drifting into sleep.

He was stricken awake when his pager went off on top of his dresser. Night looked at him and he looked at his pager. Night paused the DVD.

"What is that?" she asked

"Ummm. Probably nothing." he shrugged it off.

"well aren't you gonna answer it?" she asked

"no." he yawned

"Then I will." she made a move to get off the bed

Kyle sat up much quicker than Night had; "NO!" he shouted running over to the dresser and grabbed the pager before Night could.

"Why not. It's not like you're hiding things from Me." she reached behind his back to try to retrieve the pager, still beeping quite loudly.

"It's just...it's mine. And it's not for you." he kissed her

"Kyle, seriously...what is it?" she put her hands on her hips

"It's...Stan...he probably fucked Lexie...finally."

"Lexie and Stan haven't had sex yet?" she asked

_Oh, thank God! A subject change, _he thought

"No, he was telling me he was gonna try tonight." I lied

"Oh. Okay." she went back to the bed, "ready to finish the movie?" she asked reaching for the DVD remote

Kyle sneakily slid the pager in his back pocket and put his hands back at his sides.

"Actually, I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." he left the room and went to his bathroom.

He took the pager out of his pocket and checked it. "HQ 7:20" he nodded to himself and put the pager back in his pocket. He looked at his cell phone at the time. It was nearing 6:00. He needed Night out of there so he could get to HQ on time (it was a half an hour drive from his house, and he did not have his car. It is a 50 minute walking) leaving him with about 20 minutes to change into costume.

He left the bathroom, and went back to his room.

"You ready now?" she asked

"Actually. I think you should go home." he frowned

"Why? We're not done the movie." she looked at Kyle

"I have to go somewhere" he sighed

"Where...I wanna come too." she stood up

"No, Night. You cannot come...we can finish the movie tomorrow. I promise." he walked over to her

"Kyle. Why do you always do this? Last week you were sick, the week before you had to go to Kenny's, the week before that your parents needed to take you somewhere. It is always a different excuse to get me

To leave. What's up with you?" she asked

"I just made a commitment to some people. I have to make it up to those people. I wouldn't make you leave if I didn't have this commitment." Kyle kissed her

"Alright, tomorrow. And you better not give me any lame ass excuses!" she kissed him back, grabbed her bag, and left.

Kyle changed into his costume and started his walk to the HQ.

_Meanwhile at Tweek Bros coffee shop_

Tweek was working register when Nickie walked through the door. (Nickie only bought coffee there because she knew Tweek worked there)

"Can I have a large coffee" she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Sure. Just give me a second." he pushed a few buttons on the register than went to the back room.

When he came out with her coffee, Nickie handed him $5. Tweek made the change and took his apron off.

"Don't, don't I know you?" he asked

"Yeah. I go to school with you." she sipped her coffee

"That's right. Your name is Nicole." he escorted her to the booth against the wall.

They sat on opposed sides if each other.

"Yeah, but you can call me Nickie." she giggles

"Nickie, that's a pretty name." her cheeks blushed and her coffee jumped out of the cup.

"What the..." Tweek looked at the newly made coffee puddles

"Oh, I'm sorry. Let me get a napkin." she stood up to get a few napkins

Once she cleaned the mess, she looked at Tweek. He had an amazed expression on his face. She waved her hand in front of his face, but he did not do anything. He finally started twitching again when he heard a beeping go off in two directions. One from behind the counter, one from Nickie's purse.

He walked back behind the counter and stopped the beeping. He checked the pager. "HQ 7:20" he nodded and looked a Nickie. Nickie was looking at a pager identical to his.

Maybe she is a hero too, he thought.

He saw her nod and put the pager in her pocket. Tweek walked back over to her.

"What's that about?" he asked

"Nothing. I have a thing to do tonight. In like an hour or something." she laughed a little

"Oh. Like what?" he asked

"Can you keep a secret?" she asked

"Yeah, I guess." he lied...knowing he could not keep it

Nickie pushed him into the corner of the small shop and pinned him to it.

"If you tell anyone...I'll have to kill you. And that would be a shame...because I really like you."

"Oh, Jesus! Now two people like me! Way too much pressure!" he yelled

Nickie put her hand over his mouth to stop his screaming. His hands darted to his mouth and tried pulling her hand off. He began hypervenelating.

"Will you be quiet?" she asked

Tweek calmed down a bit and nodded. Nickie looked around her and took her hand off his mouth.

"Are you ready for the secret?" she put her hands on her hips.

Tweek nodded again and looked her in the eyes.

"I have a super power.," she whispered into his left ear.

"you too?" he looked shocked

"what? You have one too?" she asked

"yeah. I put people in a trans with my shrieking. I'm trying to control it. The only one that helps is Craig." he put his hand behind his head, "what do you do?"

"I control anything hot." she whispered.

"oh...you're third degree." he pointed at her

"yeah...and I'm guessing you're shrieking siren?" she laughed a little.

"um, yeah." he blushed

"well...I have to go. I'll see you tonight." she kissed his cheek and walked to the door then turned around to look at him, "you still can't tell anyone." she spun around and left.

Tweek just nodded and got ready for the meeting.

_Meanwhile at the mall with Clyde and Ali_

"you wanna spend the night at my place." Clyde asked reaching for her hand

"ummm" suddenly her pager went off, "sorry give me a sec." she walked into the closest corner and checked the page "HQ 7:20"

"what's that about?" Clyde asked as she walked back over.

"nothing, just a thing...with my brother...late tonight, so I guess that's a no to the night together. Maybe some other time, when I don't have a thing going on." she smiled

"oh, well when's your thing with you're brother?" he asked

"like an hour, but I have to leave soon, just to get ready." she looked at her watch

"oh, you want me to drive you home?" he asked

"that'd be great." they walked towards the exit.

Once they were both in his car, Clyde started the engine and drove in the direction of Ali's house.

"so, what's your brother doing anyways?" Clyde asked

"oh, it's a...clarinet...recital." she mentally face palmed

"oh, I didn't know he played clarinet?" Clyde asked

"well, he's new to it." she choked out.

She felt bad about lying, but it was her secret. She couldn't tell anyone. She didn't want anyone to know. Especially not Clyde.

"oh, were is he performing?" he asked

"the community centre." she lied again

"oh. Maybe I'll check it out?" he smiled

"NO!" she yelled making Clyde slam the brakes

"what's wrong?" he panicked

"you...nothing" she put her head down and Clyde hit the gas again.

Clyde dropped her off at her house and she prepared herself for the meeting.

_meanwhile at Rye's house_

Rye was on the phone with Butters, talking about their date Saturday. They were planning to go see a movie. But they couldn't decide what they wanted to see.

"How about the new Transformers movie?" Butters suggested

"umm, maybe. Isn't there anything cuter out?" Rye sighed

"umm, well gee, Rye, I don't wanna see a sappy chick flick." he sounded sorrowful.

"maybe we should just go to dinner?" Rye said

"that sounds swell, Rye! Where do you want to eat?" Butters asked

"ummm, I don't care." There was a beeping in the background of Rye's side if the phone.

"well, what's that sound?" Butters asked

"it's the phone." she walked over to her book bag and took the pager out: "HQ 7:20" she whispered

"what?" butters asked

"oh, nothing, I have to go. We will talk about Saturday tomorrow at school. See ya." she hung up and put her costume on.

She left for HQ.

_back at Kenny's house_

Kenny had managed to save Destiny before anything could happen. He took her back to his room and she helped him with his geometry homework.

"the area of a trapezoid is h(b1+b2). So find the height of the trapezoid by making right triangles and using the length of base 1 and subtract that from base 2 then divide that number by two.. Then the diagonal lines connecting the bases, called legs, are another number the triangle, now you just have yo use Pythagoreans theorem to find the height, then multiply that by b1 plus b2. Once you get that…divide it by two" Destiny, being a calculus student, told him without really thinking about it.

"thanks." Kenny scribbled some work down in his notebook.

"no problem." Destiny looked at the analog wall clock, 6:47, "shit! Kenny, I have to go now, if you wanna meet tomorrow before school, we can finish this homework." she packed her bag.

Kenny looked at the clock too.

_Son of a bitch! _He thought as he closed his books too.

"yeah, I'll call you tomorrow morning. We can finish it then." he stood off the bed, "I'll walk you out, just in case my brother is around."

She slung her bag over her shoulder, "thanks," they walked out to her car, he kissed her goodbye, and she drove off

Once she was out of sight, Kenny went back to change into his Mysterion costume and make his way to the meeting.

A/N: So what do you think! These characters are kinda the main hero characters...excluding Night (she's a villian) next chapter will be the meeting and the rest of the heros will be introduced XD Read and Review! Reviews are love and love is good! So please please please review!

Much love til next time! AVBB!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay. I'm gonna be honest with y'all. This chapter really isn't that good. If you think otherwise, than think that, but I think it turned out badly. But I hope you like it. Please read and review and tell me what you think**

Time: 7:18:58

Setting: HQ

Mysterion had pulled into his usual spot at HQ. He got out of his truck and counted cars. 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9.. Only 9, counting his own truck. Two people's cars aren't here. Someone either flew, or will be late.

_Dammit! He thought._

_He wanted this meeting to run smoothly. Why couldn't people be on time. It's only once a goddamn week they have these meetings._

_He shook his head to clear it and walked through the large double doors if the building. He walked into the conference room. He took his rightful seat at the head of the table and scanned the area. To his left, listed in order from closest to him, sat Human Kite, Weather Woman, Third Degree, Freeze Gal, and Poison Ivy. To his right, listed in the same order, sat Tool Shed, Miss Sunshine, Vetitius, and Shrieking Siren. Between Miss Sunshine and Vetituis there was an empty seat with the letters CC carved into the back of it._

_"where is Cyan Cascade?" he asked in his deep serious voice._

_All members looked at him, then to the empty seat where Cyan Cascade was supposed to be._

_"I asked you all a question. Someone better give me a goddamn answer." he shouted loud enough to assure everyone's attention while his fists had glowing flames on the end of them._

_From the other end of the table, to the left of him, another hero stood up and faced him._

_"none of knows where she is." Vetitius scowled at Mysterion._

_As Vetitius sat back down, the door slid open. Everyone turned their attention towards the door to watch Cyan Cascade try to slip through the door unseen. Her electric blue leotard with tutu did not help her blend into the far wall at all._

_As she walked toward her seat, the harsh voice of Mysterion caught her ears, "you're late"_

_She sat in her seat, "I'm sorry. I had an issue with my car. I need a new battery."_

_"the next time you know you are going to be late for a meeting, page someone, we cannot start until everyone is here" he scowled at her_

_She nodded her head as Mysterion stood up, "I trust you all know why we are here." he turned to face the projector screen against the north wall._

_While Mysterion wasn't looking at the group, they all exchanged ignorant and worried glances with the ones on either side of them._

_"Third Degree," he turned and pointed at her, signaling her to stand up, "would you like to explain to your fellow heroes why you we here?"_

_Third Degree stood out of her seat and started panicking. She was one of the 10 people that had no idea why they were her. She looked to Weather Woman below her for any sort of help. Weather Woman gave her a hidden thumbs up for luck and turned her attention back to Mysterion._

_"Third Degree, you are aware of our purpose, correct?" his eyes meet her and she is shaking at her spine._

_"the villains are reeking havoc again." she answered shakily_

_"sit down, Third Degree, you are, unfortunately. correct." Mysterion motioned her to sit._

_She sighed and took her seat. She received smiles from the ones around her as she stopped shaking._

_"I've been following the Park County Villains movements around town the last few nights. They have been robbing hardware stores and appliance stores all over town. I've noticed the most movement from Knight of Darkness and Icy Bird. It's obvious that the Coon is hiding out on the robberies in hope we won't suspect it's his doing. I've read in the paper why they have been stealing exactly." he opened a portfolio in front of him and took out a newspaper article, "they have stolen countless items, including but not limited to lumber, circuiting, several computers and large screen televisions, a few video camcorders and several gallons of paint." He sighed, "I fear they are building their own base, with a base of their own, assuming it's built as well as ours, thanks to Tool Shed," he motioned to Tool Shed, "could mean quicker, and much more planned attacks on not only the town, but our base as well."_

_Human Kyle stood out of his seat, "Mysterion," he breathed out_

_Mysterion's head shot up to face the speaker of his name. When Human Kite was sure he had Mysterion's attention, he continued._

_"do the villains know of the location of our Head Quarters?" he asked, extremely worried_

_"I'm afraid," he sighed and dropped his head again, "they might."_

_There were gasps and whispered cries all around the table. If the villains did know where they are located, they could destroy everything they had to keep a close eye on the town. Chaos would run wild throughout the city if the Park County Heroes couldn't watch over everything deep in the park county woods._

_Mysterion stood firm again, "There is nothing we can do until we receive news that what they are doing is indeed dangerous. I've called you all here to not only prompt you on the current events, but to ask you all a question."_

_He moved his eyes over every person in that room. Their eyes filled with curiosity, worry, and fear. Mysterion didn't know who was behind any of the masks in front of him. And no one knew who Mysterion really was. With no knowledge of any of them, he had no knowledge of their regular group of friends and who they could tell things too._

_"have any of you, told anyone out of this room what you do?" Mysterion's eyes pierced through everyone._

_Shrieking Siren met the glance of Third Degree. She shook her head, signaling him to shut his mouth or they are both screwed. Shrieking Siren understood her and kept his lips pressed into a thin line. Weather Woman was the first to stand._

_"Weather Woman, you have told someone of your super power persona."_

_"No, I have a question in regards to your question." she stood straight and looked over the group_

_"please, continue" Mysterion looked curious as to what she had to say._

_"With all due respect, Mysterion, are you fucking stupid?" she sat back down_

_"repeat that please?" Mysterion growled_

_She stood up again and walked to the foot of the table, directly across from Mysterion, "I asked you if you are fucking stupid. You think the rest of is are that stupid to tell people what we do. That would just make people worry about me, and the rest of us."_

_"I don't understand what you are saying?" Mysterion looked confused_

_"I'm saying...if I were to go up to my best friend out of school, and tell them that I stayed out late at night to fight villains with my power to control weather...not only would she think I'm crazy! But she would also worry about me constantly. My boyfriend would do that too. I'm sure none of us want the ones we love worrying about us, so why would we give them reason to. So I assume I speak for everyone when I say...We aren't as stupid as you pin us to be." she smirked at Mysterion_

_All eyes on Weather Woman while she walked back to her seat. Miss Sunshine was the first to applaud her logic. Followed by the rest of the group. Eventually, Mysterion himself had applauded her. She sat down with pride._

_Mysterion glanced over at her in interest and curiosity, "Does everyone agree with what Weather Woman is proposing? Do you all promise me and the others on the group that you're secret identity and super hero persona are infact two completely separate lives."_

_All members at the table stood up, symbolizing that they had all agreed. Weather Woman smirked after seeing all her fellow heroes agree with her._

_"Very well. I assume I am to trust you all." He motioned them all to sit._

_Poison Ivy stood up, "what if they attack our Head Quarters while we aren't here."_

_Mysterion smiled and turned on the projector, "I was hoping someone would ask that, I've been wanting to explain this for weeks." he placed the blueprints for the building on the screen, "I assure you all, this building knows each and every one of you, while you are in costume. If someone that is not one of us or one of us out of costume tried to enter this building, the alarm will sound and each of us will receive a page saying '911 break in.' The building is heavily guarded. If after the alarm sounds, the building will arm and all doors will be locked and unbreakable. The security, including several weapons and booby traps, will be enabled and the intruder will surely either surrender and leave, or be killed. The building is very dangerous. We anticipated each possible kind of threat when Tool Shed and I built this place; everything in this building is secure. We shouldn't worry about that." his finger trailing every inch of the blueprint showing each of them key points and entrances of the building._

_As Mysterion was turning off the projector, the alarm sounded._

_"Quick! Everyone into position. We have a possible villain threat!" Mysterion yelled as he stormed out of the room with the rest of them._

_A/N: So what you think…please be honest! The next chapter is a fight scene, obviously, so it will be better. And I'm gonna have that done for Monday? Sound good for people? I hope so! So please review! Reviews are love and love is good! I love hearing from people! So please make my day! Also…a user (KeeKee13) has decided she wants to make a group drawing. When she finishes it, I'll like link to it on my profile or something! She's a good artist and I cant wait to see it!_

_Much love as always…AVBB! _


	6. Chapter 6

"All sectors cover the most venerable parts of the Head Quarters." Mysterion shouted, "sector A, to the main entrance. Sector B, to the roof. Sector C to the back. Sector D, patrol the halls for any intruders, sector E, follow me to the telecommunications room. Go, go, go!"

The group currently huddled together outside the conference room divided into sectors and manned their battle stations.

Tool Shed and Weather Woman ran towards the main entrance. Shrieking Siren and Cyan Cascade made their way up to the roof. Human Kite and Poison Ivy ran towards the back emergency exit. Veritus and Third Degree walked the halls looking for anything out of the ordinary. And Mysterion, Freeze gal, and Miss Sunshine all ran towards the telecommunications room to look for any suspicious movement around the building.

_*With Tool Shed and Weather Woman*_

The two ran out the double doors and heard the door lock shut.

"if this is a drill, I'm gonna fucking kill him!" Weather Woman said looking around for any sign of danger.

"it's not a drill. Something is definitely going on here." Tool Shed sounded annoyed

"how the hell do you know?" she snapped, looking through nearby bushes

"cause Mysterion already drilled us this month." Tool Shed scoffed.

"whatever. I'm still gonna kill that bastard. I was having an amazing time with my boyfriend." Weather Woman announced dreamily.

"Boyfriend?" Tool Shed whipped his head towards her

"yeah. You got a girl?" she asked, still looking through the bushes.

"ummm, yeah. A girl from my school." he stuttered

"what's she like?" Weather Woman asked

"she's actually a lot like you. Tough, sassy-" he was interrupted

"Tool Shed, come check this out." she shouted and motioned him over to a bush.

"what? What is it?" he ran over to her.

She pulled a disk out of the bush. The disk had words written on it: Park County Heroes.

"what do you think it is?" she asked

"we better show Mysterion." he stole the disk from her hands.

"if you insist." they ran towards the main door.

Weather woman tried to open the door, "fucking bastard locked us out!" she smashed her fist against the door.

"Calm down, Weather Woman." Tool Shed reached into his belt and pulled out a walkie talkie, "I'll tell him to unlock the front entrance."

She rolled her eyes and scoffed, "kiss ass. Let's just break it down."

"Shut up!" he yelled at her before channeling his walkie talkie, "Mysterion, can you hear me? Tool Shed out"

They waited and listened to the static on the talkie before they heard Mysterion's voice on the other end, "I can hear you tool shed, what is it?"

"the front's clear, but we found something suspicious out here. We think you should check it out." Tool Shed said.

"alright. One of you bring it up to me, the other stays in position."

"unlock the door, Weather Woman will be right up." Tool Shed handed her the disk.

She looked first at the disk, then at him, "you've GOT to be kidding me" she put her hands on her hips.

"I'm not kidding you. If one of us has to stay here, It best be me." he tossed the disk to her.

She caught it and tried to open the door, "it's still locked."

He pulled out his walkie talkie, "Mysterion. We need the door."

"Sorry, it's open" Mysterion answered back.

They heard a click sound from the door and Tool Shed opened it for her. She walked through it and flipped him off; he smirked a little and closed the door before he continued patrolling the area.

Weather Woman walked through the halls towards the telecommunications room. Upon arriving, she knocked on the door and Mysterion opened it.

"Weather Woman, follow me. Freeze Gal, Miss Sunshine, keep monitoring the monitors." he pointed to them and led Weather Woman to another room.

"where did you find this?" he demanded

"the bushes" she answered

Mysterion looked shocked as they walked through the doors of the room. He put the disk into a DVD player and sat down at the table in the room. Weather Woman took the seat across from him.

When the video started, it was a black wall. A few seconds later, the coon walked into the shot and took a seat in front if the camera.

"hello, Mysterion. I trust that's who watching this," he started, "I also trust you've been following the robberies around town. I know you know they are all the doings of the park county villains. So why try

to hide it. Right? I'm sure you know why I took the liberty of contacting you this way. I want you Mysterion. And your pussy crew. I want you all. My faithful minion Professor Chaos has planted an

explosive device somewhere in you headquarters. He has the detonator. It is under his control. There is no timer. He will use his bomb if you don't show up. No matter who is in the building. So you and your gang of heroes best meet me and my kick ass group of villains in the forest behind Starks Pond at 10:00 PM sharp. If you are so much as a second late. We will detonate the bomb."

Weather Woman watched the screen with fear and nervousness. While Mysterion furrowed his brows under his mask in confusion.

"Weather Woman. What time is it?" he asked

She looked at the watch on her wrist, "a little after 8:00" she stuttered

"good. Gather the others, and meet me in the conference room." he stood up and whipped his cape in her face.

"Mysterion!" she shouted before he left the room.

"what" he turned to face her.

"Do you think this is a legitimist threat?" she asked

"I know it is. Get the others." she grabbed the disk and stormed out of the room.

Weather woman went back out to find Tool Shed.

"Tool Shed, Tool Shed!" she shouted

No reply.

"Tool Shed, get out here right now! We need you inside." she looked around

"this isn't funny dude, come out" she laughed insincerely.

No reply.

"Tool Shed?" she said one last time.

No reply.

"son-of-a-bitch!" she ran back into the building and rounded up the rest of the crew.

When she had everyone, they all went to the conference room as instructed to. They all took their rightful seats and waited for further instruction from their great leader Mysterion.

Mysterion stormed into the room. He had the disk in his hand and looked confused.

"what's the matter?" Veritus asked.

Mysterion scanned the table and his eyes darted to the empty seat. The initials TS on the back.

"where is Tool Shed?" he scowled

Weather Woman stood up and faced Mysterion. All eyes were on her for the second time that night. She didn't feel the same pride as she had earlier that night. She felt more like a failure, as an employee, teammate, and friend. She bowed her head in such failure.

"do you have something to say?" he scanned her sorrowful figure.

"I think...I think they took him." her eyes shot up to his.

"Who took him?" He asked

"the coon, and his bitches." she sighed, "he's not where I left him."

Miss Sunshine stood up, "why the hell did you leave your station? You're supposed to look out for each other!" she shouted.

Weather Woman quickly shot her arms up in the air and the windows blew open. Winds of about 75 MPH or more flew into the room. Papers were flying everywhere and the wind pinned Miss Sunshine against the far wall. Everyone was shaken by Weather Woman's oh-so-sudden tantrum.

"Shut the fuck up missy! I had to do something with Mysterion. It's not my fucking fault!" she yelled back.

"Weather Woman!" Mysterion yelled

She dropped her arms. The wind stopped and Miss Sunshine dropped from almost 6 feet in the air.

"What did you have to do with Mysterion, huh, you whore." she smirked from the far end if the room, "you couldn't wait until after the meeting?"

The remainder if the group started "oh" and "wow" -ing at this remark. Weather woman's cheeks filled with blood as all eyes transferred between her and Mysterion.

"ENOUGH!" Mysterion shouted, "now is not the time for petty bitch fights! Miss Sunshine, take your seat!"

She got off her current spot on the floor and took her seat.

Weather Woman remained standing, "I had to deliver a disk to Mysterion. that's why I left him. I told him to take it up, but he insisted I did. I did as instructed and brought the disk up, when I went back out, he was gone."

"Disk? What disk?" Freeze Gal moved the conversation towards Mysterion.

"take your seat Weather Woman," he instructed, "at approximately 20:00 hours, we, Weather Woman and myself, viewed a disk informing us that there is an explosive hidden somewhere in the building," Mysterion watched as everyone's eyes grew larger, "it's not on a timer, it's on a detonator, controlled by Professor Chaos. The coon demanded we all meet him in the forest behind Starks Pond at exactly 22:00 hours, or they will use the bomb to destroy our head quarters." he sighed

"and we are going?" Poison Ivy asked

"Yes." Mysterion's voice echoed throughout the large room.

"and what about Tool Shed?" Human Kite asked

"I'm sure he will be there. The coon just wants some kind of leverage over us. To make sure we show. We will retrieve him there." Mysterion answered.

"and what are we gonna do until we go?" Third Degree asked

"devise a plan." Mysterion put a map of the forest on the projector.

_Time: 9:56:37 PM_

_Setting: The forest behind Starks Pond._

All the heroes had arrived and stood in V formation. Mysterion up front. The others randomly stood making a large V behind him. The looked around the dark area and waited for any sign the coon and his group were coming.

At exactly 10:00, the Coon and his clan walked up on the opposing side of the heroes. The Coon in front, Professor Chaos next to him, and the others lined horizontally behind the leader and his number 1 minion.

Mysterion looked around and noticed Tool Shed, unconscious, chained to a tree on the villains side of the ground. He noticed the devilish smile and evil glares all the villains wore. He could feel the unwelcoming force in the air between them. This would be harder than they all expected.

"Well, well, well...look who showed up." the Coon was the first to speak.

**A/N: Okay. im gonna apoligize for the lack of epic fight scene in this chapter. i know you were all excited for that! but this came in my head and i was like "OMG I HAVE TO DO THIS!" so i did. i hope you dont mind, but this turned out pretty good. so please review! reviews are love and love is good! i love reading reviews. they make my day!**

**much love til next time!**

**AVBB!**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I hope this is epic enough for you!

"We're here. Now give us back Tool Shed." Mysterion growled

"Not until we get what we want." the coon smirked.

"We aren't giving you anything." Mysterion said.

"on the contrary, we wouldn't want poor tool shed getting hurt, now would we." the coon snapped his fingers.

Mayhem stepped out if line and looked over at Tool Shed. A second later, Tool Shed awoke and started screaming.

"What the fuck is she doing to him!" Mysterion yelled.

"oh, only bringing up painful times in his past, probably rescarring him for life." the coon started laughing hysterically.

Mysterion looked back over at Tool Shed. He was screaming and crying chained against a tree. He scanned his group and tried to find someone who could help him.

He found no one specific.

"Go!" he yelled and his fists became engulfed with bright flames.

All the heroes found themselves a villain and took them on.

Mysterion headed straight for the Coon.

"Release him!" he yelled while he tackled him to the ground.

"I'm not releasing anyone until I get what I want!" the coon struggled.

"We aren't giving you anything you ass hole!" Mysterion burned the Coon's skin.

The coon shrieked in pain, "I'm not giving up. Neither are my crew. You might as well give up before one of yours gets hurt."

"My people know what they are doing." Mysterion looked up to view the others, "you're the one that should retreat."

"Not happening" the coon pushed Mysterion onto the ground.

Mysterion looked around him, he saw several of his people winning their battles. He could still hear Tool Shed screaming in pain.

"Someone get that mayhem bitch" Freeze gal yelled.

"I'm on it." Weather Woman yelled back.

She took a few steps back. She spun around a few times and was lifted into the air. A small tornado formed around her. Once it was able to move without her spinning, she exited from the top and floated down to the ground. She kept control of it while using lighting to startle the ones that tried coming near her. She directed the tornado in the direction if Mayhem. Mayhem was caught by the winds and spun through the funnel. When Weather woman stopped spinning her hand, Mayhem was thrown towards the sky and fell limp on the ground.

"There's one of yours down." Mysterion smirked

The coon took his attention away from Mysterion. This gave Mysterion enough of an advantage to burn the coon yet again.

"You cock faced bastard! Get off of me!" the coon shrieked in pain.

"call off the fight and give me back tool Shed." Mysterion pushed harder on the coons stomach with his flames.

Icy Bird and Third Degree were dueling near where Tool Shed hung with tears down his face. Icy Bird kept flowing ice from his middle fingers while Third Degree kept melting them.

"This isn't getting us anywhere!" icy bird yelled

"You're right, don't worry, it's about to get interesting." Third Degree winked to behind Icy bird.

Poison Ivy stood behind icy bird. She cast her arms up towards sky and a long thick vine shot up from the ground and wrapped itself around icy bird, immobilizing him and his fingers.

"Son of a bitch!" he tried breaking free.

"I wouldn't try, it's pretty strong stuff" poison ivy smirked.

Mosquito flew after Human Kite to Stan's tree.

"Leave me alone ass hole!" Human Kite swerved to ditch Mosquito.

"You can't have your friend until the Coon says" Mosquito tried to grab onto Human Kite

"I don't need to follow that fat piece of shits orders, I can take him if I get him" Human Kite started kicking.

Mosquito flew higher than Human Kite and then got a little faster. He hovered in front of Human Kite and he stopped flying as well.

"Move out of my way!" Human Kite yelled

"Never" Mosquito yelled back.

Mosquito flung forward tackling Human Kite on the ground. The two were then having a ground fight.

Miss Sunshine was facing of with Nightmare on the opposite side of forest.

Nightmare had Miss Sunshine wrapped up in her own shadow. Miss Sunshine was struggling under the strength of her shadow.

"Let me go" she yelled to her shadow, then glared at Nightmare.

"It's no use trying. As long as I'm standing above you, the shadow in under my control." Nightmare laughed evilly.

Miss Sunshine kicked her feet trying to escape. She looked over and saw Weather woman facing off with the Knight of Darkness.

"Weather Woman, I need you help!" she called, turning Nightmare's attention away from the shadows

"I'm kinda busy right now." Weather woman yelled back

"I just need a little bit of lightning." Miss Sunshine yelled.

"Fine," Weather Woman took one hand away from her front, spun it around until it was the size of a storm cloud, then sent it over to Miss Sunshine.

"Thanks," she called back and waited for a lightning bolt.

"What are you doing?" Nightmare looked confused

"Getting out of here." Miss Sunshine looked into the dark cloud.

"And how...do you plan to do that?" Nightmare smirked

"watch and see, bitch!" Miss Sunshine smirked back.

After a few more seconds, lightning struck from the cloud. Miss Sunshine took this opportunity to grab the light off of the bolt and intensify it. The shadows cowered away in the light and Miss Sunshine stood up.

"Not so tough now. Are you?" Miss Sunshine wiped some dirt off of her.

Nightmare fell back to find a new opponent.

Miss Sunshine joined Weather Woman in her fight with Knight of Darkness.

Mysterion had been pinned under the coon once again.

"What do you want?" Mysterion had enough of this fighting.

"I want you to do something for me." The coon stood up.

"What do you want me to do?" Mysterion stood up as well

"We need you to help us build something." the coon walked further into the forest.

"What" Mysterion followed

"A base." the coon answered.

"A base?" Mysterion repeated questionably

"Yes, Mysterion. A base. A place for my and my minions to meet." the coon looked back at the others

Mysterion looked back as well, he saw his people trying best to keep up with the villains.

"That would be stupid. Then we would know where you meet." Mysterion shrugged

"I only find it fair, we know where you are." the coon looked over

"Alright. Say we build this thing for you? Then what?" Mysterion asked

"Then you get Tool Shed back." the coon cleared his throat.

"Alright. My guys will talk about it. Meet me back here tomorrow at 10. Alone. We will have decided by then." Mysterion stated.

"Fine." the coon agreed.

Mysterion put his hand out. He gave a small smile. The coon shook his hand with anger. They walked back to the others.

"Villians...fall back" the coon bellowed.

The villains left their fights and ran towards the coon. Mysterion walked over to the heroes and took his rightful place in the front of them. They all watched as the villains disappeared into the darkness. Then they all walked back to their base.

A/N: Epic enoigh? haha another cliffhanger! dun dun dun! lol sorry its late! i had some trouble with this and stuff! so review please! you know my opinion of reviews! i'm also working on a collaboration with LoneWolfPack. I suggest you dont go there! Thanks and next one for like monday or tuesday!

much love...AVBB!


	8. Chapter 8

_Time: 11:24:16_

_Setting: The Hero Headquarters._

They had all gathered back in the conference room. All of them noticed Mysterion's worried, tired figure. They all whispered to each there about it.

"Is anybody hurt?" he asked to break the silence.

The heroes at the table all shook their heads and looked at one another.

"Good." he shrunk in his seat.

"Mysterion." Shrieking Siren was the next to speak.

"Yeah." He answered very unprofessionally.

"Is everything okay? Did the Coon hurt you?" He asked the question that lingered in everyone's mind.

"No, I'm fine. It's just, I have a problem." His eyes glared into each heroes soul.

"What is it?" Veritus asked

"It doesn't concern you at the moment. Any of you. I'm not sure if he will make it concern you all. Right now. You aren't involved." he yelled

"Okay, sorry for asking." Veritus rolled his slate eyes at him.

_Time: 11:46:37_

_Setting: the villains cave in the mountains._

All the villains were sitting in a circle with a small fire running in the middle, supplying the only light. Tool Shed was chained to the cave wall. They couldn't tell if he was asleep or passed out.

"Well, that went over well." The coon was the first to speak.

"they won." Blaze looked at him confused.

"I never wanted to fight. That was just a bonus." The coon snickered.

"Mayhem could've died, with the hit she took from that Weather chick." Atmosphere stated

"Yes. She will just need to be more careful next time. Try avoiding her. She can be very dangerous. She's taken me on before." the coon shivered about the memory.

"and she won?" Knight of Darkness smirked

"Sadly, I can't outrun earthquakes." the coon hung his head in shame.

"She's not the only dangerous one. Each one of them holds something over us. They are better than us all together." Diamond rolled her eyes.

"If you love them so fucking much, why don't you join their side!" Blaze stood up and shouted.

"Maybe I fucking will!" Diamond stood up as well.

"Now, girls, girls. As much as I love a good bitch fight, there is no need to fight. I'm sure Diamond isn't going anywhere tonight. We are victorious in this night?" the coon spoke soothingly.

"How so? We just got our asses kicked by a bunch of goody two-shoes!" Mayhem asked

"Because we still have the prisoner," the coon pointed towards Tool Shed hanging motionless on the far wall, "We are in control."

"Until they find us and take him back." Icy Bird chuckled insincerely.

"Rest assured, my friend, he's not going anywhere until I get what I want." the coons devilish smile lit up in the fire light.

"And what do you want exactly?" Mosquito asked

"A base. Similar to the one that have." Everyone looked happy and excited, "Show them my blueprints, Professor Chaos."

"Yes, sir," he reached into his back pocket.

He laid the blueprints down for everyone to see. The coon explained his prints to everyone else, using the blueprints as a guide. Everyone seemed ecstatic to finally not have to hide out in this cave any more.

"well, firstly, we still have the bomb in their Headquarters. And also, I had a talk with Mysterion while all of you were having your asses whipped and served to you," The coon let a small laugh escape the lips, earning glares from the others, "But more to the point. I told him that he and his bitches would build it for us, and only then will his friend be released from our captivity."

All the villains nodded their heads in approval and excitement. They all thought this would be an amazing way to get what they want.

"So wait...we are keeping him shackled to the cave wall until it's built?" Nightmare asked

"In theory, yes." The coon nodded, "Someone will have to come to the cave to make sure he's not trying to escape. Any takers?" the coon scanned the group.

After a few good minutes of silence, a female voice came from the back of the room, "I'll do it." Abyss answered

"Abyss, where have you been?" The coon asked and everybody looked at her leaning against the cave wall.

"Exploring the cave." She smirked.

"We are having a meeting. It's mandatory to sit and listen." the coon said

"Sorry," she rolled her eyes, her cat rubbing against her shins, "I'll watch the prisoner for punishment." she smiled

"Good." the coon simply sighed.

There was a silence for a good couple minutes until they heard a small cough from the far wall. Every drew their attention to their prisoner. He was moaning and shaking his head.

"Well, looks like the prisoner is awake." the coon eyed him.

"Let me go!" Tool Shed tried to rip the chains from the wall.

"I wouldn't try it." Professor Chaos suggested, "There is no way you can get out of that, well without the key, at least."

"Where is the fucking key!" she yelled

"Now, why would we tell you that?" Nightmare smirked

"Cause I'll kill you all if you don't." he scowled

"Well, you're in no position to be threatening anyone, now are you?" the coon laughed evilly.

"My friends will be here to save me soon, and when they do, they'll kick your asses...again!" he shouted.

"Let's get one thing straight! They aren't gonna find you! Cause they know when they get you back. They just have to play by the rules." the coon squinted his eyes.

Abyss walked over to the prisoner, "Is this all?," she ran the head of one of her pistols down his jaw, "Piece of cake." she scanned his figure.

Tool Shed winced at the cold touch of the pistol barrel against his skin, "What do you mean?" he tried his best to appear intimidating.

"Tool Shed, I believe they call you, meet your babysitter" the coon smiled ear to ear.

"Ba-baby-sitter?" he scanned her this time

"yes. You're mine to torture until it's time to give you back." Abyss looked pleasured by Tool Shed's fear.

Abyss could sense his fear by reading his mind, "You're scared." she smirked, aiming the pistol outside the cave and shot it "you should be." she walked back to her spot against the wall.

"Alright. I'm done for tonight. Abyss, please keep him alive until the transaction is complete." the coon smiled at Too Shed, "everyone, "let's leave the prisoner rest. He's gonna need it if he has to deal with her."

Everyone left the cave, with the exception of Abyss. They all walked down the mountain to their cars and drove home for the night.

Abyss stared at Tool Shed.

"Aren't you gonna leave?" he asked her.

"In a while" she sat on a nearby rock.

"What are you gonna do to me" Tool shed panted knowing he was in serious trouble.

"I haven't decided yet." she shrugged

"Thats a relief." he said sarcastically.

"Shut up, you not in a position for sarcasm. All I know is I'm going to have a lot of fun doing whatever it is I choose!" she wiped her pistols to see the shine.

"Well, I have a girlfriend, so don't have too much fun?" he smiled insincerely.

She aimed both pistols directly below his feet and shot, "I said shut up! You don't get to be funny!"

"Okay, I'm sorry." he stared cowardly

Abyss stood of the rock and walked towards the cave entrance, "I'll be back before sunrise! I expect to see you here, but then again...why wouldn't you be. There is no escape for you." she laughed as she walked down the mountain.

Tool Shed heard her car engine start a few minutes later and heard as she got further away. He hung his head.

"Thank God!" he shouted and tried to fall asleep again.

**A/N: Hmmm, well...whats to say? Poor Tool Shed! lol next chapter, i'm gonna aim for friday, but it might just be before then, i'm sure it wouldnt be later! and as for What Dreams Can Do (my other story) thast update will be up later tonight! Please Review. Reviews are love and love is good! Much love from me!**

**-AVBB**

**PS- GO TO DEVIANTART! **.com/#/d47f3fn** THAT IS THE AMAZING DRAWING OF THE OC'S! I COMMAND YOU ALL CHECK IT OUT CAUSE SHE WORKED VERY HARD ON IT AND IT TURNED OUT AMAZING! SOO GO AND SEE IT! ALSO, SHE'S TERRIBLY SORRY, BUT SHE MISTAKINGLY FORGOT LEVI. THE OWNER OF THAT OC, NOT TO WORRY! I WILL PICK HIM UP! THEN LINK HIM WHEN I FINISH...IT WILL NOT BE AS AWESOME AS HER ARTISTIC WORK THOUGH! aND FOR THAT I APOLIGIZE! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own South Park. Ergo I don't own the character in that amazing show! Matt and Trey do! And I own Destiny, she is my OC, the others belong to other people! And I love those people!**

_Time: 6:06:46_

_Setting: the mountain cave_

Abyss climbed the mountain up to where the cave was. She lit a match and walked through the entrance. She threw the match in the fire hole Blaze had made the night before. The room was now fairly bright.

She looked over to Tool Shed who hang sleeping from the rock wall, "Wake up!" she shouted

Tool Shed's head shot up in less the an second. He recognized that voice very clearly. She was back before sunrise like she had promised.

"I'm up." Tool Shed became very alert.

"Good, your following orders." she smirked

"I just don't want you to hurt me." Tool Shed admitted

"I'm not going to hurt you that bad, I'm not allowed to kill you. You are part of a deal, and if your dead, we have no higher ground." she said

"Oh, I see?" He was actually very confused

"Yes, it's my job, not only to make your life as miserable as possible, but to also make sure you don't die of starvation or dehydration it something," she scanned his mind

"Oh, I'm gonna be here long enough to die of starvation?" It all depends how well the coon and Mysterion get along." she shrugged

"They are working together?" Tool Shed looked surprised

"for the time being." She said

"Well, what about my family. They'll be worried sick about me if I'm gone for like a whole week or maybe even two." he suddenly became very worried.

"You can use my phone to call your fucking parents." she took it out of her pocket.

"How am I going to talk if my hands are shackled to this wall?" he asked

"I'll take one arm down, but then you go right back up." Abyss took the keys to his cuffs out of her pocket as well, "you better not pull anything on me, or I swear to God I will shoot you where you stand!" she scowled

"I wont. I promise!" he smiled.

"okay," she unlocked his right wrist and handed him the phone.

She then quickly drew her pistols out of there bolsters and aimed them at his chest, just in case he dare try anything. He dialed his home phone and his mother picked up.

"Hello," she said

"Mom." Tool Shed cried

"Sweetie! Where are you! Your gayer and I have been worried sick about you." she sounded frustrated but at the same time relieved

"Don't worry mom. I'm fine. I won't be home for a while. I'm on a student council retreat." Tool Shed was quick to lie to her.

"Tick, tock, tick, tock," Abyss had been staring at her wrist watch, "times almost up." she snickered

"Alright mom, I love you and be home soon. Bye." He hung up and handed the phone back to her, "Thank you...very much" he looked extremely grateful.

She put her pistols back in their holsters and took back her phone, "Don't thank me, and don't ever ask for it as long you're here." now get your wrist back in the fucking cuff!" She commanded

Tool Shed did as he was told and put his wrist back in the tight cuff.

"Now, I'm leaving. I'll be back after I get done school. I'll bring you something to eat then. Don't pull anything!" she walked towards the entrance of the cave

"I won't" he shook his head vigorously

"Good. You're learning" she stomped out the fire and left the cave.

_Time: 6:48:27_

_Setting: outside of Park County High._

Kenny and Destiny were sitting at a picnic table outside the front entrance. They had gotten together to finish Kenny's math homework.

"The doors don't open for 20 more minutes, we have until then to finish it." Kenny took out his math book.

"How much more is there to do" Destiny said through a yawn

"Not much, maybe like 5 problems." he found a pencil and looked at her, "Are you tired?"

Destiny just nodded as she yawned again.

"Oh, well you didn't have to wake up early to come meet me here." Kenny felt a little guilty

"It's not that. I always wake up at 6:00 A.M. I just went to bed pretty late last night." she smiled and put her hand on his shoulder

"Why did you stay up late?" Kenny wondered

"I-was-" she stopped and thought for a moment, "doing my homework. I had a research paper to write for Physics."

"Oh. What about?" Kenny took out his calculator.

"Motion and stuff." she looked at his calculator, "that wont work. You need to use tangent for these triangles, you can use mine." she reached into her bag to get her calculator

Kenny looked over to the back of her arm, she had a fresh burn on the back of her forearm, "What's that?" he asked

"What's what?" she got her calculator out

"That burn?" he lifted her arm to show her

Her eyes widened. She knew where it came from. From Blaze she was fighting against last night, but she couldn't tell him that.

"It's a cooking burn." she out her arm down, "I was getting something out of the oven and the grate burned me. I'm just a klutz, let's work on these problems." he pulled the book towards her.

"Okay," Kenny was still suspicious, but he wasn't gonna make her talk if she didn't want to.

They finished the problems in under 10 minutes, leaving them with 10 minutes until the school doors open. While they were sitting at the table, Night and Kyle walked over and sat with them.

"Hey guys." Destiny waved to them

"Hey, you look tired." Night noticed

"I am! Physics paper." Destiny smiled and Night rolled her eyes

"We don't have a paper due today?" Kyle said

"W-We don't?" Destiny sounded surprised, but inside she was thinking: Shut up Kyle!

"Yeah, we have a paper for Honors World Cultures though. But that's due Friday." Kyle explained

"Shit!" Destiny tried to sound annoyed, "I did the wrong paper!" she rested her head on Kenny's shoulder

"You two are a thing now." Night asked

"Yeah, it's like official now." Destiny smiled

"Cool. We should like triple date. You guys, us, and Lexie and Stan." Night shouted, louder than she probably should have

"Sounds like fun! We will have to plan that." Destiny smirked

"The doors are opening." Kenny said his first words in the conversation.

They walked through the double doors and parted ways, all going to their lockers. Then finding their usual groups, Night and Destiny waited for the rest of their friends in their usual spot by the water fountain. Lexie was the next to arrive.

"Hi guys!" she shouted running over to hug them both, "long time no see!" she smiled

"yeah, it's been a whole 16 hours!" Destiny joked

"Shut up!" Lexie pushed her a little, "I have to go to my locker," she left them

Night and Destiny were alone again

"How are you feeling?" Night whispered

"Huh?" Destiny looked over at her

"Like are you feeling okay?" Night asked again

"Yeah, I fee-" Destiny finally understood what Night meant, "Oh no, we aren't starting this again!" Destiny rolled her eyes.

"Starting what again?" KeeKee asked walking over to them from the direction of her locker

"Nothing KeeKee." Destiny looked at KeeKee, "Hmm, you look different."

"What do you mean?" she asked

"You just look a little, neat! No offence. Your shirt just," Destiny pulled KeeKee's off shoulder shirt off of her shoulder, "there. Now you look like KeeKee." Destiny smiled

"it's okay, none taken. I was kinda in a rush to get here. I didn't really pay attention to what I looked like" KeeKee shrugged.

**A/N: Hmmmmmmmm...what will they as KeeKee! and School is starting up again! so i will probably have less time to write cause im trying for Straight A's again. And people will most likely have less time to read! So review please! reviews are love and love is good! XD i love hearing from people! So please make my day! hehe...And i'm almost done with Levi's picture! it should be done for the next update**

**much love from meh! -AVBB! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay! So first off, I'm super sorry for the epic delay! There are several reasons why I didn't update this story sooner. The first one was that I have started school and I just didn't have time to write. I'M SORRY! another reason is cause I had tons of other fics or drawings to complete before this one cause I do a LOT of DeviantART contests. Again IM SO SORRY! also, my friend recently saw this and wanted in. :/ how can I say no to her! Hehe. So we have a new OC! Who probably won't have a huge role, but like all the other OC's, he will be in it. He will be introduced in this chapter! please don't stop reading cause this OC isn't as serious as the others. Haha, he will be fun to write! And my friend drew him. (cause she has the artistic ability to do that.) So check him out. I'll like link it in the bottom or something. And I recently realized that I don't have a No longer accepting OC's thing in my description. So I have yet another OC I am going to include. But again, she won't be major. Okay, thanks' for reading this shit! And not coming after me with pitchforks and torches! Please? Haha okay... blabbering done... story time! :D**

**And I don't own South Park or any of it's characters. Or most of the OC's. Just Destiny.**

_Time: 7:17:49_

_Setting: in the high school next to the water fountain._

KeeKee, Destiny, and Night were standing in a small, unclosed circle around the fountain.

"Why were you running late?" Night asked.

"I had somewhere to go before coming to school." KeeKee stated

"Where's that?" Destiny asked curious.

"Oh, uh, it's a place. Down my the river." KeeKee made hand motions as she talked, a sign she was nervous.

"What's so important down by the river?" Destiny asked again.

"It's just I have a...gopher, that I feed. Everyday. Yeah" KeeKee mentally face palmed at how lame of an excuse she came up with under pressure.

"Gopher..." Night said aware she was lying, "and you feed it..."

"Well yeah. I'm going all hippie." she put up a peace sign with her fingers, "Save the rainforest and all that stuff." she giggled a little.

"sure..." Destiny played along.

"Yeah. Oh look, here comes Lexie!" she pointed to Lexie as she joined their circle.

"What's with the pointing?" she asked

"You were coming. So I pointed." KeeKee smiled a little.

"Okay. Have any of you guys seen Stan?" she bucked one hip to the side and put her hand on the concaved hip, securing her books with the convex one.

"No, I haven't seen him since school yesterday." Night said.

"Me either," Destiny and KeeKee said simultaneously.

"I was with him last night...then we..." she stopped as she remembered what actually happened.

She played it all over in her head:

_"I'm Tool Shed."_

_"He's been kidnapped."_

_"Why the hell weren't you watching him!"_

_He was on that tree. Chained to that tree. They still had him. Those villains. They kept him with them._

Her books slipped out of her hands as she remembered all this. Destiny knelt to the ground to pick up her books while KeeKee waved a hand in front of her face.

"Lexie... Wanna come back to earth now?" KeeKee joked as Lexie snapped out of her trance.

"What is it? what's going on!" she shouted and shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"You were like...gone." night said.

"Yeah, what were you thinking about?" Destiny asked handing Lexie her books.

"Nothing, just yesterday." Lexie sighed and frowned.

"You okay?" KeeKee asked, "you look a little upset."

"I'm fine, nothing to worry about." Lexie rubbed her arm.

As time passed by, more and more girls arrived. They all discussed why they did the night before, or lied about it to keep their secret identities secret.

When all the girls had arrived, they noticed a new face mixed in with their crowd: a girl with long dark brown hair and eyes to match.

"umm, hi. Who are you?" Destiny pointed to her and asked.

"Oh, me." she gestured to herself, "I'm new here. My name is Canada. I was hoping I could hang around with you guys."

"Hi. I'm Destiny." she smiled, "This is Night, Lexie, Nicole, Nickie, Michelle, Ari, KeeKee, Ophelia, Rye, Ali, and Natasha." she pointed to each of them as she said their names, "and sure. We'd love to have you."

"Thanks." Canada smiled and made herself known to the rest of the group.

"So where'd you move from?" Night smiled at Canada.

"oh, up in Denver. My family just wanted to get away from everything." Canada said

"Oh, that's nice. Denver is a nice city." Michelle added.

"Yeah, but I think I'm gonna like it here."

"Thats great. Do you know where you going?" Rye asked.

"Not at all!" Canada blushed

"It's okay...I'll show you around." Rye grabbed Canada's arm.

"Thanks, but there's someone else that's supposed to show me around." Canada said sweetly, not to hurt Rye's feelings.

"Really, who?" Rye asked

"I don't know, i haven't seen him yet." she pulled a paper out of her bag, "his name is Kyle Broflovski." she tried sounding it out, putting a strong emphasis on the "v"

"Oh, Kyle. He's my boyfriend." Night took Canada away from Rye, "I'll show you who he is."

Night drug Canada down the hallway to where all the boys stood.

"Hey Night," Kyle started, "Who's this?"

"This is Canada. She said you were supposed to show her around school?" Night acquainted the two.

"Yeah, Principal Victoria was telling me about that," he looked more at Canada, "so this is the girl," he asked

"Yeah." Night released Canada's wrist.

"Alright Canada. I'm Kyle. And I guess I'll be your escort today." he bowed and Canada giggled.

"Nice to make your acquaintance." she curtsied.

Kyle laughed a little. "let me introduce you to my friends." Kyle pulled over a few shirt sleeves.

He found one with an orange button down and jeans, "this is Kenny, he's...well, Kenny."

"and who are you?" Kenny replied

"I'm Canada." she put out her hand.

Kenny accepted, "Nice to meet you."

"and this is Cartman. He's not really my friend, just kinda an acquaintance." Kyle joked.

"Who the hell is she" the fat one asked

"Hi, I'm Canada." she waved.

"Isn't that a country?"

"Shut up fat ass!" Kenny thumped Cartman on the back of the head.

"Aye! Shut up you poor piece of shit!"

"You guys aren't very nice to each other? Are you sure you guys are friends?" Canada looked confused

"Yeah, we are friends." Kyle said, "Thats just how south park works."

"that's not like Denver." Canada mumbled.

"Denver…cool. and this is" Kyle pulled over another sleeve, "Actually, I don't know who this is?" Kyle took the time to examine the figure, he was fairly tall and very skinny, he had light brown almost blonde hair and green eyes.

"Dude, easy on the cardigan! It's expensive!" this new kid straightened out his sweater sleeve.

"Who are you, I've never seen you before?" Kyle asked

"My name is Alex, but everyone calls me A.T. cause they hate me" he frowned

"Oh, then I guess we will call you A.T. As well?" Kyle asked

"Okay." A.T. skipped away

"But anyways, there are tons of people you can meet," the first period bell rang, "But I'll introduce them later, now, I'll take to you to your first period." he grabbed Canada's wrist, "I'll take her from here Night. Love you" he kissed her and walked away with Canada.

Night ran to catch up with Destiny, who had already begun walking to first period.

**A/N: Okay...so its short. and there are two new OC's. I really like working with A.T. he's so fun! yeah...check him out! http:/ ZeroBelowFreezing .deviantart. com/#/ d49ok0m just get rid of the spaces! hehe. and...i hope you all remembered that A.T.'s introduction was a flashback from the Damien episode! you didnt? Well we must watch Damien then! hehe...okay...until next time! VIVA LA RESISTANCE and I love you!**

**-AVBB!**


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Oh my gosh! You guys! Look at this lovely update! Haha it's kinda short, but it's also good. In my opinion. No real "superheroing" in here. Just keep forming the friends and enemies. I know I said in the first chapter I wasn't all about Destiny, but I kinda lied...it wasn't my intention to make it go all around Destiny, but I have so many things to do, and well. I just know Destiny best; though I talk to many of the people I got OC's from, so I have gotten to know so much information about other OC's! But I will try to make short scenes revolving around other characters, like I have done in the past. As well as in this chapter...read the ending...after the rest of it before the end. I hope you like it! Please read and review! I love hearing from you guys! Reviews are love and love is good. You guys make my day! I will try not to make it so long for the next update. Alright, enjoy!_

_I don't own the South Park characters, or any other OC besides Destiny! Every other OC is owned by such wonderful people! You should really get to know them!_

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 7:31:18<strong>

**Setting: Park County High School hallway**

"Destiny! Wait up." Night called from a few yards behind her.

Destiny stopped walking and turned around to look at Night who was running to catch up to her, "Hurry up slow poke!" she teased.

When Night stood next to Destiny, they both continued waking for their first period class, which just happened to be with each other. As they walked through the door of the cooking classroom, they were greeted by Canada who had no one else to talk to.

"Oh, you guys are in this class too? Yay!" Canada cheered.

"Yeah, now we can have another partner for in-class assignments." Night joked.

"Really? Is that okay with you guys, because I didn't want to impose on you guys or anything..." she said apologetically.

"No, Canada, really. It's totally cool if you work with us!" Destiny smiled.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it!" Canada took her seat as the late bell rung.

As class continued on, Canada tried harder and harder to get Night and Destiny to "approve" of her. When the bell for homeroom sounded forty-some minutes later, Canada raced to catch up with her new friends.

They walked together to their lockers and then to their homeroom. Destiny sat next to Nickie and Canada had a seat in the far back, with the rest of the students who shared the last initial F.

The day drug on as the group of friends met in each different class. As several of the girls walked down to lunch, they saw Canada being escorted to her next class by Kyle, meaning that she had a different lunch schedule than they all had.

**Time: 11:37:28**

**Setting: the school cafeteria**

"So what do you girls think of the new girl?" Michelle asked neatly laying her lettuce on her turkey sandwich.

"She seems nice, I guess"

"She's kinda cool."

"She's very clingy. Just looking for attention."

"She's funny."

No one at the table had the same feeling for Canada. They all pitied her, what else could they have done, ignore her and tell her to go away. But with her, it was hard to bring up flaws openly with each other, a skill they had all developed towards one another. But Canada for some reason, was different. None of the girls could confront her or tell her off, there was some unidentified quality of her that made such a confrontation impossible.

The girls continued to eat their lunch in seperate conversations, as they had most days. They never really had whole table conversations, only on the important topics.

Destiny, Night, and Lexie were talking about the new boy kid. A.T. he said he wanted to be called. Night recalled that A.T. had the finest and most expensive clothing of her classmates. Lexie remembered seeing A.T. hit on one of the boys in her PE class. Destiny, however, had yet to meet the kid. But with all the funny things she had been told, she really wanted to meet him.

"Where can I find him?" Destiny smiled at her friends.

"Just look for the gay guy. He's pretty easy to spot." Night said while chewing ferociously on her sandwich.

"Isnt that him?" Lexie pointed to the guys table.

Destiny's head shot up to look where Lexie pointed. He immediately noted Kenny shaking with laughter directly in front of her. As her eyes continued to scan the boys table, she came across a new hairstyle.

"Is he the kid talking to Kenny?" Destiny asked

"Yeah, that's him."

"I'm gonna go...introduce myself." she stood up and walked over to Kenny.

"Kenny, babe. I haven't seen you in a while. Who's your friend?" she sat on his lap.

"These is A.T. He's new here." Kenny kissed her cheek.

"I'm guessing you two are an item?" he smirks.

"Yeah, as of yesterday." Destiny smiled

"You two look cute together." he shook her hand, "It's a plesure to meet you... I didn't quite catch your name?"

"Destiny." she accepted his handshake, "My name is Destiny Daniels."

And the small talk continued.

Meanwhile back at the girls table...

"She is such a whore." Nicole sighed out.

"Who?" Ophelia asked

"Destiny."

"Whoa, shut your bitch ass mouth about my best friend." Night intervened stand up in here seat and beginning to cause a scene; Lexie pulled her back down and tried to calm her down.

"How can you say she's not. Look at her over there." she motioned to Destiny with her hand, "She is practically giving him a free lap dance."

"He's her boyfriend, and she's not even moving." Lexie said, "Besides, Destiny is very nïave, she probably doesn't even know what a lap dance is."

"that's not what I heard..." Michelle smiled, pulling apart her string cheese.

"What did you here?" KeeKee asked, pulling her headphones out of her ears.

"I heard she had sex with the McCormick boy when she was like 14."

"Kenny? No way, she barely knew him before-" Night said

"No, not Kenny. Kevin. The one that graduated a few years back." Michelle cut her off.

"Kevin, no way. She wouldn't do that. Where the hell did you hear such bull shit?" Lexie rolled her eyes.

"I have my sources." Michelle smiled and Nicole got up and walked away.

Night and Lexie looked at each other with a face of "I'm not buying this bull shit" and started talking on their own.

Destiny returned to her respecable table, "He seems nice." she smiled

"Yeah." the two said in unison.

Lunch continued until the bell rang, an they moved onto their classes. The day progressed and soon enough school let out for the day.

"Kyle!" Night called from down the hallway.

"Night, what's up?" he kissed her when she arrived at his locker.

"You and I have a date, remember. You promised we'd finish the movie." she begged.

"I remember, love. But first, I have something to do." he pushed her hair behind her shoulder.

"How long will it take you?" she put her hands on her hips.

"Not long, I just wanna stop by Stan's house and see if he's okay." he said, "he wasn't in school today and I'm worried about him."

"You don't worry about me when I'm out sick from school." she pouted.

"Night, you're such a bull shitter! You were out last week and I skipped school to be with you." he pushed her a little.

"I know," she kissed him, "I'll be waiting for you at your house. Please don't take too long."

"I'll be there before you know it." he walked away

Night sighed and walked to her car, "I'm gonna be waiting a while," she mumbled while pulling out of the parking lot.

**Time: 3:25:33**

**Setting: The Marsh Residence.**

Kyle stood on the front porch of the Marsh household. He looked over into the driveway for a minute and saw Mrs. Marsh's black 2003 Chevy Malibu, but not Stan's red 2005 porsche 911 convertible. He turned his attention back to the door and gently tapped it with his knuckles.

Mrs. Marsh answered the door almost instantaneously, "Kyle, what brings you here?"

"Hi, Mrs. Marsh." he greeted her, "I was just wondering how Stan feels."

"I'm not sure. He's not home right now. He told me this morning that he was on some sort of student council retreat." she put a hand on her hip.

"Student council, hm." he looked up for a moment, "alright, sorry for wasting your time Mrs. Marsh." he walked down the sidewalk to his car.

"Anytime, Kyle. I'll tell you if I hear anything about it." she waved goodbye.

"Thank you!" he drove back to his house.

**Time: 3:38:20**

**Setting: The Broflovski house.**

He went up to his room and found Night sitting on his bed with the DVD player remote in her hands, "how long have you been waiting?"

"Not, that long. I went to WaWa before I came," she smiled as she moved over to make room for him.

Kyle closed the door and sat down next to Night. When he was comfortable, Night moved in closer to Kyle and cuddled into him. She hit play and the movie started right where they left off yesterday.

Kyle's foot was tapping and his thumbs fiddling in his lap. He was obviously not paying any attention to the movie. Night noticed his discomfort instantaneously and clicked the stop button on the remote.

"Alright, Kyle," she sighed, "what's up?" she sat up and faced him.


	12. Chapter 12

Oh Mah Gorsh! You guys, what is this? An update of epic proportions IN LESS THAN A WEEK OF THE LAST ONE! You must be dreaming! Except not! (you can even pinch youself to prove it!) but don't induce pain! That's no fun! Yes, yes, yes. A good chapter forming more bonds and such. When will the bonds be formed. This chapter revolves mostly around KeeKee's relationship with Destiny. Which is a HUGE thing for the future of this story. So yeah. But I'm not a spoiler! If you want me to spoil it for you, PM me and I will RUIN IT FOR YOU! nah, not ruin, just clarify. And give yah the 411, the lowdown, the haps. XD I'm so lame! Anyways, enjoy the chapter! :3 I love you guys!

To my good friend tmntlover123456789: I know I told you the chapter would flow a little differently, but it's still the same basic concept! Sorry for fibbing! :( I didn't mean to!

* * *

><p><em><span>Disclaimer: I do not own the South Park Characters or most of the OC's. Destiny is owned by me, and the rest are owned by uber fantastic people!<span>_

* * *

><p>"What, Night. Nothing's up? Why do you ask?" Kyle sounded unsure.<p>

"Kyle, what just happened in the movie." she sat cross-legged facing him.

Kyle thought for a few moments, and tried to remember what movie they were watching. He recalled there being a middle aged man, and a young girl. He remembers the young girl has a friend named Charlie and they like to play games. He also called upon the fact that it is a horror movie, meaning people are bound to die at some point.

"Ummmm, the little girl died?" he shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know Night, you know horror isn't my thing."

"You have a high enough IQ to understand it, even if you don't preferrably like it." she snickered, "You're not paying attention. Something's bugging you. What is it? Maybe I can help!"

"Night, it's nothing. Let's just watch the movie," he moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Night stood up off the bed, "You can't touch me until you tell me what your problem is!" she giggled a little.

Kyle smirked and quickly scanned her pissed off figure with his eyes, "Okay. Then I won't touch you." he put his hands behind his back as I'd he were being arrested, "can we watch the movie now?"

"Nope. Not until you tell me what your problem is." she put her hands on her hips.

"Night, it's really no big deal, it's just that he's -" Kyle started, putting his hands in his lap.

"He? You mean Stan?" she scoffed, "Why is it that every single time we have a date, or hang out, or anything, you always have to talk about Stan." she shouted.

Kyle leaped off the bed and over to Night. He intertwined their fingers and put their hands at their head's height. He kissed her.

"Night, you know that's not true," he smiled.

"Yes, it is!" she pulled away and backed up into the wall and slid down, "It's like he's your girlfriend and I'm the best friend that has to hear about it."

"Babe-" he started

"Dont! call me babe, I'm very angry at you right now!" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Night," he picked up, "I flaunt you like a new car! I always show you off and tell the guys how truely amazing you are! I don't carry Stan around and show him off. That's a right reserved just for you! Stan can never take that from you." he walked over to her and crouched down in front of her, "Do you understand?" he pushed her hair out of her eyes.

Night smiled, "I guess."

"Great! Can we finish the movie now?" he helped her up.

"No, we have to officially make things okay first." she sneered and pushed him onto the bed, stradling him by the hips and connecting their lips with passionate displays of affection, pulling him in deeper by the collar of his orange jacket.

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 3:57:26<strong>

**Setting: KeeKee's car.**

KeeKee sat in the drivers seat of her car as she drove down the street into the "rich" area of South Park. She had just returned from the forest to feed the prisoner.

"God, I hope this works!" she said to herself as scanned the house numbers posted beside the doors.

It had been so long since she visited Destiny's house, she had forgotten which one was hers.

"She probably doesn't wanna hang out with me. We don't really do much of that anymore." she sighed as she kept looking for the correct house.

She remembered certain details about Destiny's house. She remembered that the woodwork was a creamy brown color and the house itself was made of stones all different shades of brown. But there were many houses with that, or a similar, distinct look.

What else do I know about her house? She thought to herself.

She tried to remember the street name. All the streets were named after different types of trees. Could she live on fern? Or maybe it was oak? pine? maple? evergreen? She had no idea.

Until she remembered what Destiny had told her several years ago,

"My dad has like a few dozen cars, he keeps most of them on the front lawn. The ones he likes the most get to be shown off. No one in our area even goes near his cars, so we don't worry that they are flaunted."

"I hope he still does," she sighed as she searched for the house bombarded with very nice cars.

Success! There was only one house in the neighborhood that had cars on the lawn. Everyone else had extrvagent fountains, or fish ponds, or stone statues, but the Daniels' were the only ones with cars.

KeeKee parallel parked in front of the house and walked up the sidewalk to the front door, admiring the beautiful cars as she did so. When she was on the door step, and lifted her hand and gently knocked on the door. She waited for a while and then rang the doorbell. Seconds later, Mrs. Daniels opened the door.

"Hi!" she smiled, "you're one of Destiny's friends, right?"

"Yes, Mrs. Daniels," KeeKee always tried her best to be polite to her friends parents, especially the ones that live in this area, "Is she here?"

"No, hun. I'm afraid she's not here right now-" Mrs. Daniels shook her

head.

"Oh, alright. Thank you Mrs. Daniels." KeeKee said, making a move to head back down to her car.

"Wait just a second!" KeeKee turned back around and faced her, "She should be home any minute. Would you like to come join me for some tea and treats?"

KeeKee was more of a coffee drinker. But she did want to see Destiny and set her plan in motion.

"I'd like that very much, ma'am," KeeKee smiled as Mrs. Daniels invited her inside.

Destiny's mother showed her to the kitchen and suggested she take a seat. KeeKee did as she was instructed. Mrs. Daniels poured her a cup of hot green tea then poured one for herself.

"Do you like scones, dear?" she asked, pulling a tray of, what KeeKee believed to be, scones from the top of the refridgerador.

"Scones?" KeeKee asked, unaware of what she would actually be eating.

"It's like a muffin, only not soft. They are quite hard. We have blueberry, lemon, and raspberry." she pointed to the section containing each flavor as she mentioned them, "I take it you have never eaten a scone before?" she asked

"No ma'am." KeeKee grabbed a lemon scone and observed from Mrs. Daniels how to properly eat them.

She gently bit into it, without recalling that they were not soft. She then increased the force of her bite to actually take a peice off of the whole. She tasted it, and decided she didn't like it very much. But she was the kind of girl to not complain about petty things like that. And so she forced herself to eat the rest of it, drowning it down with large sips of tea.

KeeKee wasn't used to such luxorious things. The kitchen counter tops were crafted of pure white marble. The tiles on the floor were sparking under the flourecent lights. Everything looked so perfect. The tea cups had saucers and embroider with small pink flowers. This whole house was a very new topic of thought to KeeKee.

"I haven't seen you around much recently. Usually Destiny invites Night and/or Lexie over. We don't see many unfarmiliar faces." Mrs. Daniels stirred her tea.

"Yeah, Night and Lexie are her best friends. They do everything together. They are like the three musketeers. There is never one without the others. I think they are also so close because they are each dating a boy from the three super best friends." she sipped her tea.

"Destiny has a boyfriend?" Mrs. Daniels asked

"Yes, they all do. Destiny is with Kenny McCormick. Night is Kyle Broflovski's girlfriend. And Lexie is dating Stan Marsh."

"Oh, pity." she shrugged her shoulders.

"Excuse me?" KeeKee asked

"I always thought Destiny would be with the Kyle boy. He is smart. And charming. And just like Destiny. He is over here very often to work on school projects with her. The McCormick boy? He is a drunk, right?"

"Kenny, no. His parents and older brother, yes." KeeKee confessed.

"I'm home! Is anyone else?" Destiny called from the doorway.

"In the kitchen dear!" she called back.

"Who's car is parked out front?" she asked while hanging her coat on the coat rack.

"One of your friends is here."

"Night or Lexie?" Destiny walked into the kitchen, "Oh, hey KeeKee!" she greeted her enthusiastically.

"Hey Destiny." KeeKee greeted her back.

"What's up. You wanna go up to my room?" she gestured towards the stairs.

"Destiny, dear. Let the young lady finish her tea." her mother scolded her

"Mom, KeeKee doesn't really like tea." Destiny placed her hands on her hips.

"Is this true Hun?" Mrs. Daniels directed the question at KeeKee.

"Oh, no ma'am, it's really good." KeeKee didn't want to offend her.

"You don't have to lie. You won't hurt her feeling or anything." Destiny stood behind her mother.

"Oh, then...It's delicious, I just prefer coffee to tea." she confessed, and felt terrible doing so.

"Oh, well, would you like me to make you a cup?" Mrs. Daniels offered.

Before KeeKee had time to refuse Mrs. Daniels do anything special or her, Destiny interveened, "Mom!"

"Alright, alright...would you like anything dear?" she asked Destiny.

"No, you know I don't like this sh-" Destiny stopped herself from finishing her sentence and pulled KeeKee out of the kitchen.

KeeKee was confused. She had never seen the sassy side if Destiny before. She didn't think anyone had. She always thought because Destiny was wealthy, she had to be polite, curtious, and everything you would expect a wealthy person to be.

KeeKee followed Destiny up the stairs and into her room. She stood in the doorway for moments staring at the room. It wasnt like she expected. She had assumed Destiny's room would be like the rest of the house, and just plain perfect, but it wasn't completely perfect. Of course the room had beautiful fruniture and was so nicely designed, yet there were piles of clothes and other things in the corners.

"KeeKee, are you coming in or what?" Destiny snaped her fingers in front if her face.

"What, oh! Yeah." she was shocked back into reality, "You have a really nice room."

"Thanks, I get that a lot." she threw the dirty laundry into the closet, "It's kinda a mess right now. I haven't cleaned it in a while," she jumped onto her bed, "you can sit down too!"

"Ok, okay." she sat next to Destiny.

"KeeKee, you're a mess. You have sticks and leaves in your hair. Doing more gopher feeding?" Destiny joked, picking the nature objects out of her hair.

"Haha, yeah...gophers." she tried to laugh and failed

"So, what brings you here anyways?" Destiny smiled still cleaning the nature off KeeKee

"Oh, you know. We haven't hung out in a while. We kinda drifted apart I think. I want our old friendship back." KeeKee blushed at how stupid she must have sounded.

"Yeah, I noticed that too. I miss hanging out with you. Those days were fun. But then you mixed youself in with Rye and Ophelia, and myself with Night and Lexie...I guess we did kinda drift apart." Destiny frowned a little and started brushing KeeKee's silky blonde hair to get the smaller pieces out.

"Well. It's not too late to be friends again." KeeKee smiled.

"Yeah, we can hang out more. Like today, right now."

"That sounds awesome!" KeeKee shouted

"What do you want to do?" Destiny asked

KeeKee thought for a few seconds, "What if we go hang out in the forest." she asked.

"Oh, Didnt you just come from there?." Destiny lifted her eyebrows in memory.

"Yeah, I told you this morning! I'm going all hippie. You can't spend too much time with nature. Come on! Maybe you will like it too!" she smiled

"yeah, right." Destiny stood up, "just let me change into something more 'woodland adventure' I'll be done in a second." she vanished into her closet.

She came out in a pair of torn jeans, hiking boots, and she had her T-shirt half on.

While Destiny struggled to find the whole her head went through, KeeKee took the time to examine her abdomen. Or what was left of it anyways. She was skin and bone. Her stomach actually caved in and her ribs poked through. She looked as though if someone would touch her, she would fall apart.

"Alright, I'm ready." Destiny pulled the shirt down all the way.

"Destiny, what's wrong with you?" KeeKee asked

"What do you mean?" she asked, running her finger through her golden hair to remove any knots.

"Your...your stomach...it's like there isn't anything-" KeeKee stuttered

"KeeKee, no. It's not like that. I was just sucking it in." Destiny smiled.

"Not like what? Theres nothing to suck in, Destiny." KeeKee stood up and looked at her arm, "You aren't doing this again, are you?"

"Doing what?" Destiny shrugged

"Starving yourself" KeeKee sighed.

"What? No way!" Destiny lied

"I thought we fixed this problem like 5 years ago! Why are you doing it again?" KeeKee proclaimed

"Look, can we just go! I wanna have a good time. Not have you worry about my eating habits." Destiny walked out of the room and down the stairs.

"Or lack there of," KeeKee mumled to herself and sighed while following Destiny down the steps, "Whose car are we taking?" she asked

"I don't care, we can take mine if you want." Destiny grabbed her keys off a small table in the entrance way.

"Sure, that's cool." KeeKee smiled as the two left the house.

They then got into Destiny's car. When they had their seatbelt fastened, she pulled out of the driveway.

"So the woods behind the town." KeeKee nodded, "Whats so special in there?" Destiny asked

"Oh, you know. Nature, rivers, squirells, pine cones." KeeKee thought of things she knew would be in a forest.

"Yeah, and all that good stuff." Destiny laughed, "So what sparked your sudden interest in me anyways?"

"I told you already. I just wanted to patch up our friendship. It was slowly wearing away." KeeKee supplied hand motions with her explaination.

"It couldn't have anything to do with -"

"Destiny! Look Out!" KeeKee shouted and Destiny slammed on the breaks.

A single doe had found its way to the main road. She stood in the center of the street just staring at the car. Destiny, becoming annoyed at the animals stillness, pressed her palm against the center of the steering wheel and flashed the headlights. Upon hearing the load noise, the doe retreated back into the woods.

KeeKee sighed in relief, and silently thanked the doe. She knew the end of Destiny's question and prayed she forget what they were talking about.

"Thanks, KeeKee." Destiny smiled at her friend, "If it weren't for you, we probably be dead right now."

"Oh, no problem." she smiled back, "not dead, just... The car would be totaled."

"And then my dad would kill me, so yeah, i'd be dead." Destiny laughed

"Oh, this is his car?" KeeKee asked

"Yeah, I get to pick a new one every couple months."

"If you don't mind my asking, how does your family afford so many nice things." KeeKee asked shyly.

"My dad is a lawyer, like Kyle's dad. They work for the same law firm, I guess. They are really good friends, but sometimes they have to be put against each other. And my mom, she's a surgeon. That's why I'm an only child. My parents work so much; they don't have time to take care of any more kids." KeeKee sensed the sadness in her voice.

"And it upsets you?" KeeKee asked.

"Kinda, I'm home alone almost all the time. We never do anything together." Destiny wiped a tear and kept her eyes glued to the road.

"Oh, I'm so sorry.

" KeeKee put her hand on Destiny's shoulder.

"Yeah. That's why I like Kenny so much. He never has anything to do. He always has time for me." Destiny smiled.

KeeKee suddenly felt bad. The whole reason she had wanted a closer relationship with Destiny was to get closer to Kenny. Now she realized that Kenny brought Destiny joy, she would feel bad for stealing him. KeeKee decided that Destiny needed Kenny, and her, more than she realized, and maybe a friendship with Kenny would just be a perk in this new found friendship with Destiny.

"Youre friends always have time for you." KeeKee smiled

"Thanks." Destiny smiled, "You're a good friend."

"No, I'm not." KeeKee mumbled to herself and looked at the passing trees out the window.

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 4:26:31<strong>

**Setting: The forest behind the town**

Minutes later, Destiny pulled into an empty clearing and parked the car, "Alright, show me everything you know." Destiny clasped her hands together in excitement.

"Okay. Let's start down by the river!" KeeKee lead her to the river.

"Sounds like fun." Destiny followed.

"yeah." KeeKee crossed her fingers that Destiny didn't ask too many questions.

"So, is this where your gopher lives?"

"No, he lives over by the mountain." she silently laughed at her own little joke.

"Will I get to see him?" Destiny sounded excited

"I'm not sure. He's kinda shy." KeeKee admitted.

"Oh, okay. Maybe another time." Destiny shrugged, "So, what's so interesting in the water?"

KeeKee took a seat on one of the large stones by the side of the river, "Nothing really. It's just fun to watch. And listen to." KeeKee stared into the water.

Destiny sat next to her, "Oh, yeah. It is sorta beautiful." she tossed a rock into the slow moving water.

"Can I ask you something?" KeeKee blurted out.

"Of course!" Destiny smiled and looked attentively at KeeKee.

"What would you do, if say...Natasha started flirting with Kenny. Then

he left you. Would you be upset?" she asked.

"Well, yeah. I'd be devasted. But Natasha is my friend. She knows how he makes me feel. I don't think she would do that to me. She's not heartless. None of you guys are mean." Destiny smiled.

KeeKee dropped her head in shame, "Yeah, none of us."

"Why do you ask anyways? Did Natasha or someone say something?" she paniced.

"What," she brought her head up, "Oh, no! I was just wondering," She stood up off the rock, "C'mon! I have more things to show you!" she held her hand out.

Destiny took KeeKee's hand, "Great! What now?" KeeKee pulled her up with ease.

"I wanna take you to mountain!" She said.

"And how do we get across the river?" she asked.

"Oh. That's easy. Just follow me!" KeeKee jumped on the rocks stuck to the riverbed.

Destiny seemed a little scared at first, but when she saw how easy KeeKee made it look, she jumped right along, "Alright, which way now?"

"follow me." she started running towards the base of the ran behind her, watching the ground to make sure he didn't step in anything. When the arrived to the mountain base, KeeKee showed Destiny how to climb it.

"Keep going! You can do it!" KeeKee cheered her on.

This was the first time Destiny had climbed a real rock wall. She didn't like doing them with a harness, and was extrelely scared climbing without one.

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 10:12:51<strong>

**Setting: Destiny's Car.**

The spent the entire afternoon in the forest. KeeKee showed Destiny several things she didn't know they had in South Park. It had been dark for about five hours now and the tempurature was beginning to drop to the usual Park County lows: 26 degrees Farinheit

"I had a really nice time today. Thanks for showing me the beauty of the outdoors." Destiny smiled, "You want me to drop you off at your house?"

"Oh, no! My car is still at your house. You can just go there and and I'll drive myself home." KeeKee said

"Are you sure. It's getting really late. You wanna just stay the night at my place, and we can go to school in the morning." Destiny offered.

KeeKee smiled at the idea, "Could I really?"

"Of course. Night and I do it all the time!" Destiny smiled she got back onto the main road.

"Oh, okay. Yeah, that sounds cool." KeeKee accepted.

"Great! I'm sure you and Night are the same size, she always leaves her stuff at my house. There are tons of things you can wear." Destiny laughed.

"Oh, I guess so." KeeKee said

A few minutes later, they arrived back at Destiny's house. They entered and both the parents were gone. Destiny had said they work through the night sometimes.

They went up to Destiny's room and she found someting of Nights for KeeKee to wear. KeeKee got dressed in the the bathroom and Destiny hurried into her nightwear to avoid another weight confrontation. When she had her sleepwear on, she made a small bed on the floor next to her bed for KeeKee to sleep.

KeeKee walked out of the bathroom with her clothes in her hands, "Thanks again Destiny, I should probably call my mom to make sure she's not worried about me." she pulled out her cell phone.

"No problem," Destiny kept fixing KeeKee's bed

KeeKee left the room and came back in a few minutes, "It's okay with

her." she smiled.

"Great, I made you the bed I usually make for Night. I hope you like it!" Destiny climbed into her own bed.

KeeKee made herself comfortable on the floor, "Thanks!"

"No problem." Destiny turned off the lights and the two fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 9:56:39<strong>

**Setting: The clearing in the forest**

Mysterion stood in the clearing waiting for the Coon to show up. They promised to meet back here at 10:00 to discuss the proposition.

"Where is that manipulative son-of-a-bitch." Mysterion scowled

At exactly 10:00 PM the Coon and Professor Chaos walked out of the shadows.

"You said we were supposed to come alone!" Mysterion said.

"I go no where without Professor Chaos. I've made too many enimies to

ever be alone." the Coon sighed

"Enough chit-chat. I have much better things to do than stay here with you."

"Indeed. It's getting late and I have to leave soon," The coon started, "Well, you know what I want."

"And we've made out decicion." Mysterion said

"What is it?" The coon asked

"We will build your base. With two conditions." Mysterion stuck up two fingers.

"And those conditions are..." The Coon put his fingers under his chin.

"one, we get Tool Shed back. As soon as we begin building. And two, you remove your explosive from our base. Now!" he demanded.

"We keep Tool Shed until the building is complete. As far as the explosive goes...as you wish." The coon snapped his fingers and Professor Chaos left the Coon's side.

"We will be needing Tool Shed to constuct your base. It was the majority of his power that built ours. And where is he going?" Mysterion pointed to Professor Chaos, leaving the clearing.

"Very well, Tool Shed, as you call him, will be restorred to your possesion while building is going on. Then he becomes ours again. That is my only as for him, he is going to remove the explosive from your building, then dismantle it. Does that please you?" The Coon smirked

"Shut the fuck up! Don't talk to me like that! We are not friends! I may be working with you! But just to get my co-worker back! This is a short alliance and after your goddamned base is built, we go back to be being enemies." Mysterion shouted and pointed his fingers at the Coon.

"Temper, temper my ally-" the Coon hushed him

"We are not allies!" Mysterion interrupted him

"Fine then, my temporary partner," Mysterion did not like that any better, but decided to hear him out, "I understand your feelings about me. And I assure you, as soon as this project is complete, we can go back to being hated enemies of the other."

"Even though we are working together this one time...do not think I trust you! Do not think I hate you any less, and don't you dare think this will change any future disagreements between our groups." Mysterion made his point very clear.

"Agreed." the Coon said.

Professor Chaos walked back over next to the Coon. He help the scrap metal used to assemble the explosive in his hands.

"Very good, Chaos. Now why don't you go give that material to our good friend." he motioned to Mysterion.

"We are not friends, and you can keep your goddamned scrap metal!" and with that Mysterion left the clearing and returned to his home.

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 5:26:39<strong>

**Setting: Destiny's bedroom.**

The alarm clock went off and Destiny woke up. She got herself a shower and dressed herself for school. After he had finished applying her make-up and fixing her hair, she went back into her room.

"KeeKee, wake up." she shook her a little.

"What? Who is it?" KeeKee rubbed her eyes.

"It's me. You have to start getting ready for school." she smiled

"What about you?" KeeKee sat up on the floor.

"I'm already done. I'm gonna go down and eat breakfast. What do you want me to make you?" She smiled.

"Oh, um, anything is fine." KeeKee found more clothes of Nights in the bathoom, "Are these for me?" she asked.

"Yeah, they are Nights. You can wear them though. I'll wash your clothes for you and bring them to you tomorrow." she walked out of the room and down the stairs.

KeeKee got herself ready in the same manner Destiny had. She looked at herself in the mirror and shifted in the clothes. She didn't feel like herself. Night and KeeKee had very different styles of clothing, and KeeKee wasn't comfortable in these clothes. But she wasn't about to complain.

She went downstairs slowly and quietly, observing everything in the house as she did.

"In the kitchen KeeKee!" she heard Destiny call.

"I'm coming." she called as she entered the kitchen, "Your parents still aren't home?" she asked

"No." she set a plate down at the table, "I hope you like pancakes." she smiled

She sat down at the seat where the food was, "A bowl of cereal would have sufficed," she smiled as she took a bite.

"There was plenty of time. And I like being in the kitchen. I've learned to love it." Destiny sat down across from KeeKee.

"Aren't you gonna eat anything?" she asked.

"I...uh, ate while you were upstairs." Destiny lied.

"Oh, okay." KeeKee played along.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go get my school stuff." she left the table and went up to her bedroom.

KeeKee finished eating and set the plate in the sink. She grabbed her car keys and waited for Destiny at the front door.

"I'm driving today." she smiled when she saw Destiny coming down the stairs.

"Alright I guess." Destiny said.

They left the house and got into KeeKee's 1998 Ford Mustang. KeeKee grabbed net bookbag and checked her extra cell phone for villian use only.

She had one text message from the Coon: Abyss, I need to meet with you this afternoon as soon as school let's out. Meet me at the cave.

She threw the phone back in her bag and threw the bag back into the backseat, "Ready to go?" KeeKee asked before starting up the car engine.

"Yeah, let's go." she said.

KeeKee drove them to school.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there you go. A chapter! Ok. KeeKee totally pulled a me when I went over to my wealthy friends home. I had no idea what to do! At all! I felt so out of place and awkward. Oh but that is a story for another time! Here are some tidbits if information about the next chapter! Okay, so we will see: more Destiny and KeeKee, some Night and KeeKee, Abyss and the Coon, Abyss and Tool Shed, and the Park County Heroes. And that will be the next chapter in a nutshell! But please don't hold me to that! It may be in a different order, or tht order, and I may skip a few things. But really...I have no idea yet! Hope you enjoyed your update, because I have no idea when the next one will be! Sorry! :D love you guys! Please review! Reviews are love and love is good! I love hearing from you guys! You guys make my day! Okay, until next time!<strong>

**-Love, AVBB**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own Destiny! Nothing else! Matt Stone and Trey Parker own the South Park characters and other awesome human beings own the rest of the OC's used!

**Time: 7:02:32**

**Setting: the school parking lot**

They arrived at the school building in a couple of minutes. KeeKee parked her car in her designated parking spot and and the two got out and went into the school building itself. Upon entering, they did what they usually do in the morning before first period: go to their locker.

KeeKee and Destiny walked up the staircase leading to the hallway with all of the Juniors lockers. KeeKee saw that Kenny was waiting for Destiny at her locker, so decided now was a good time to introduce herself. They walked up to Destiny's locker together!

"Hey, baby!" Destiny reached around Kenny's neck and pulled him in for a kiss, "I didn't see you like at all yesterday!"

"Yeah, I tried calling you to hang out, but you never picked up." he leaned against the locker next to Destiny's.

"I spent the night in the forest! With KeeKee." she motioned to the girl standing in awe next to her.

"And I take it this lovely chick is KeeKee?" he smiled.

"Um, yeah. Hi!" she greeted him

"Hey, I dont think we ever talked before? You must be a North Park kid." Kenny suggested.

"Yeah. I live in North Park..." KeeKee stammered

"that's cool. So you took my lovely lady to the forest yesterday?" he asked

"Yeah, I love nature and I was hoping she would love it too!"

"And I did! Maybe you can join us the next time we go on a nature adventure, what do you say?" Destiny smiled.

"Oh, me. I don't wanna be a third wheel or anything!" KeeKee shook her hands.

"No, not you! Kenny can come with us!" Destiny laughed

Kenny chuckled a little, "I'd love to go with you guys."

"Great! We will have to plan that." Destiny grinned.

"Sure." KeeKee smiled as Kyle walked over to the three of them.

"Hey, have any of you guys seen Stan?" he asked sounding worried.

"No, he's probably got the flu or something." Kenny waved his hand.

"I went to his house yesterday. His mom said he was on a student council retreat." Kyle's voice rose after each sentence.

"Oh, well if he's on a school trip, what's the big deal." Destiny asked

"Stan's not in Student Council." Kyle shook his head.

"Oh, so he's-" KeeKee started

"missing." Kyle looked at KeeKee, "and who are you?" he asked

"my name is KeeKee. I've always been around, just not one of you." she smiled in recognition that her plan was working as she had planned, she was being noticed; and by two attractive guys at that.

"Oh. Destiny's friend. Cool." he shook her hand, "But yeah, if you guys hear anything about Stan, let me know." he walked over to Lexie getting her materials from her locker.

"Lexie! Have you seen Stan?" Kyle tapped her shoulder.

"No, Kyle. I haven't." she slammed her locker and tried to walk away.

"Please, Lexie. You're his girlfriend! You have to know something!" he stopped her again.

"I'm sorry Kyle, but I- I just don't know. Maybe he's sick or something." she lied.

"He's not sick. His mom thinks he on a school retreat that doesn't exist. I need some answers or I'm gonna go insane! I know you know something! I can see it in your eyes." Kyle cried, "Please, Lexie, give me some kind of clue!"

"I can't tell you, Kyle. Not because I don't want to, because I don't know anything. I'm just as worried as you are!" Lexie pulled away from Kyle's grasp and walked over with her friends, passing Kenny as she did so.

"Damn, Kyle's a mess!" She exclaimed as she entered the group of her friends forming at their usual spot.

"Yeah," Destiny and KeeKee said in unison.

"I'm sure Night isn't happy about Kyles...I don't know, paranoria." Destiny added.

KeeKee had never been very close to Night. Night was one of the reasons KeeKee drifted away from Destiny. When Night makes a best friend, she becomes very possesive of her. No one goes near her without Night's supervision. But KeeKee wasn't afraid of Night anymore. She was ready to take Destiny back, and she would fight Night to the death to do it.

Speaking of Night, "Morning guys." she had just joined the circle.

"Morning," they greeted her in unison.

"Destiny, you never picked up my calls! I wanted to tell you what an amazing night I had with Kyle!" she looked dazed.

"Sorry, Night. I was with KeeKee and I left my phone in the car." Destiny smiled.

"Oh, you were with KeeKee," she examined KeeKee for the first time that morning, "She's wearing my clothes?" Night pointed to KeeKee.

KeeKee had wanted to answer her, but knew Destiny had a better way of reasoning with Night, "She slept over. My clothes were too small for her. I let her borrow some of your stuff since you always leave it there." Destiny explained.

"Oh, I see." Night unsurly sighed out, "Can I speak with you for a moment, KeeKee...you know, alone." Night suggested

"Oh, okay." KeeKee began walking towards Night.

Destiny stopped Night and pulled her over to her, "Night, stop!" Destiny scowled

Night pulled away frim Destiny's weak grasp and motioned for KeeKee to follow her into the girls bathroom, leaving Destiny and Lexie all alone to wait for the other girls.

**Time: 7:17:42**

**Setting: the girls bathroom.**

"Alright what do you wanna talk about?" KeeKee leaned against the bathroom wall.

"Just who the fuck do you think you are?" Night asked, in a calm voice, but clearly pissed off.

"I have no idea what you're talking about?" KeeKee shrugged and tried to seem unphased by Night's display of intimidation.

"Destiny. Yeah, she's my best friend. Not yours! Maybe when we were younger, but now. Hell no! I'm gonna tell you this once, and once only: stay away from Destiny. Or I promise, shit will go down between us." Night made herself seem taller to KeeKee slouching against the wall.

KeeKee scoffed as the white her her eyes turned pitch black right before Night's eyes, "I'm not afraid of you, and I'm not leaving Destiny alone! You know about her problem? I know you do! Why don't you do something about it? Because you are a terrible friend and she deserves someone like me as her best friend, not an asshole like you!" the lights in the bathroom began to flicker and KeeKee transistioned between herself and her villian form, Abyss.

Night wasn't afaid, she was actually really enthused, "alright, bring it! The better friend to Destiny gets to keep her." Night completely ignored the supernatural display that went on right before her eyes.

"I don't want to 'keep' her. I want to be friends with her. You can be her best friend, just give me a turn every once and a while." KeeKee remained calm that time.

"You don't get it, do you? I either want all or nothing!"

"Then you are a terrible person." KeeKee recognized.

"Shut the fuck up. I don't want the friend that bails on me because she has other plans. I want the one that is devoted to me and me only! There can be no one else." Night persisted in her stubbornness.

"We are clearly not going to reach an agreement-"

"Damn right we aren't." Night interrupted

"So what if we do it this way-" KeeKee was beginning to state a compromise

"I'm not in the mood for any problem solving bullshit! Just leave Destiny alone. And do not tell her what happened here. Or so help me God, things will begin to get very ugly between us." Night stormed out of the bathroom.

"Because things were perfect before." KeeKee sighed and left the bathroom.

When she walked back to her friends, Night had already taken her spot to the right next to Destiny. She stood between Ophelia and Rye.

"So guys...how have you been?" Nicole sensed the awkwardness between them.

No one answered her. Michelle dragged her small group, Nicole, Nickie, Ari, and Ali away from the group. Even though she was bad-ass, she didn't like watching other people dish it out, or listening to petty bitch fights.

Now, there was just Rye, KeeKee, Ophelia, Destiny, Lexie, Canada, Natasha, and Night. KeeKee felt like saying something to Destiny, just to piss off Night, but decided against it. When the bell rang for first period, Destiny and KeeKee ventured in different directions.


End file.
